Congratulations It's A Bouncing Baby Laugh
by Roxanne the Laugh
Summary: Just a few weeks after Dave and Gee's honeymoon. Gee has some unexpected news for Dave.
1. Kittykat's having Kittens

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters... They belong to the amazing Louise Rennison.**_

**1. Kittykat's having Kittens**

Friday, July 25

**11:04 am, Mine and Dave's Bedroom**

Ohmygiddygod. I'm preggers.

What do I do? A second test?

**10 minute later**

Second preggers test. Positive.

_Pregnant  
>5-6 Weeks<em>

Why am I blubbering?

The Hornmeister is my husband.

I'm allowed to be preggers.

But what if... what if the Hornmeister doesn't want a baby?

Am I even ready to be a Mutti?

**1 minute later**

I have to be ready. I can't have an abortion.

**11:21 am**

Chundering in our ensuite toilet.

I don't feel vair fabbity.

**5 minutes later**

I can't turn up to work like this.

Phoned the office.

**11:35 am**

Heard the front door open a second ago.

Dave had been to meet with his props department.

I'm not supposed to be here.

**3 minute later**

The Hornmeister walked into our bedroom.

'Georgia!' He was surprised to see moi.

I started blubbering. Again.

Dave's face fell. 'Hey. What's wrong?'

I looked away and squeezed my mincers shut.

**1 minute later**

Felt Dave's arms wrap around moi.

Leaned into the Hornmeister.

I needed this hug. 'Kittykat?'

Dave sounded worried.

**3 minutes later**

The Hornmeister is stroking moi's hair.

'Didn't think we had anymore secrets, Sex Kitten?'

Dave was right. We don't have secrets.

I have to tell the Hornmeister that I'm pregnant.

Hmmm... I could always pretend that I don't know.

NO! That's a fule-ish fandango.

**1 minute later**

Why couldn't I tell Dave about the baby?

**11:48 am**

Showed Dave the preggers test.

The Hornmeister's mincers widened.

'Kittykat's having kittens?' I nodded.

'I did a second test. It's the same.'

The Hornmeister fell quiet. I frowned.

'I'm sorry.' A gorgey smile spread across Dave's face.

'We're having a baby?'

I watched Dave, smiling like a loon, at the preggers test.

**1 minute later**

I'm blubbering. Again.

The Hornmeister wrapped his arms around moi. Again.

'Awww... Kittykat's scared.'

'Am not.' Dave laughed. 'Fine. Maybe a little.'

'The Biscuit will take care of Kittykat.'

'Didn't think the Biscuit would be vair happy?'

Dave was rubbing circles on moi's back.

Under moi's jimjams may I add. It's vair marvy.

'Why shouldn't the Biscuit be happy?'

'Nrrrghh...' Hmmm.

**2 minutes later**

Watching Dave cook lunch.

'The Biscuit will take Kittykat shopping tomorrow.'

I raised my eyebrows. 'Really?'

The Hornmeister hated shopping in London.

Part of moi's job was window shopping.

London has fab fabbity shops. I luuurve moi's job.

Cosmo give moi a wardrobe allowance, because I have to look gorgey.

Working alongside lots of designers is marvy too, because it means free samples.

'Kittykat isn't listening to the Biscuit.' Oopsie.

Major case of red loon-osity. 'Sorry Hornmeister.'

Dave forgave moi. 'We're going to get Kittykat some new clothes.'

Wow... I may tell the Hornmeister that I'm preggers more often.

**12:03 pm**

Dave placed lunch in front of moi. 'Eat up, Kittykat.'

'Yummy. Looks uber scrummy.' Dave smiled.

The Hornmeister sat down opposite moi with his own lunch.

'Shall Kittykat be telling her elderly loons about baby.'

Hmmm. I hadn't thought about that.

How would Mutti and Vati react?

How are Jane and Richard going to react?

'It could just be our little secret.' Hmmm.

'Kittykat likes that idea. Our little secret.'

Dave laughed.

**12:24 pm**

The Hornmeister carried moi back to bed.

I was rather sleep. Must keep aw... Zzzzz.

**3:12 pm, Living Room**

Found Dave scribbling away in a note pad.

Must be writing comedy material.

I stood watching the Hornmeister work.

'You're vair distracting Kittykat.'

**3 minutes later**

Snuggled up with Davey on the sofa.

'Is Kittykat feeling better?'

I nodded. 'Yep.'

Dave stroked moi's cheek.

'Well enough for a snog.'

I giggled. 'Try and stop me.'

**1 minute later**

Snogging Dave. Number 6.

**10:02 pm**

Rest of the arvie was marvy.

The Hornmeister watched movies with moi.

We had many many snog fests.

Ate Ben 'n' Jerry's ice cream... so vair yummy.

Didn't really talk about baby much.

It was in the back of moi's mind though.

Would the Hornmeister love a portly Kittykat?

Saturday, July 26

**2:04 am**

Being sick. Don't like being preggers.

The Hornmeister had tied my hair back.

He's now rubbing moi's back.

'Kittykat poorly.' Hmmm.

Glared at Dave. Dave laughed.

'Ooo... Kitty is hormonal. I sorry.'

What am I going to do with the Biscuit?

**10 minutes later**

Finished throwing up.

Sat in the Hornmeister's arms on the ensuite floor.

'Better?' I nodded. Dave kissed moi on the forehead.

'Thanks for sitting with moi.'

'Anytime Kittykat.' Dave lifted me off the floor.

**2:19 am, Under the Duvet**

Dave snogged me. Number 3.

'Sweet dreams, Kittykat.'

**10:12 am**

Hmmm... I'm rather peckish.

**1 minute later**

Poking the Hornmeister. 'Wakey, wakey Dave. Kittykat's hungry.'

Dave just groaned and rolled over... Charming.

**2 minutes later, The Kitchen**

There isn't much in the fridge.

We haven't been shopping recently.

Hmmm... What does moi fancy?

**9 minutes later**

The Hornmeister found moi sat at the breakfast bar.

'What is Kittykat eating?'

'Cheese and jam sandwich.' Dave laughed.

'Leave Kittykat alone. She is preggers remember.'

'Oh Georgia. You're such a loon.'

I suck moi's tongue out at the Hornmeister.

'It's your baby's fault.' Dave sat next to moi.

'Arr... Must take after his loony mother.' Cheeky sod.

Biffed Dave in the stomach.

Hang on... 'his'. 'You want a boy?'

Dave shrugged his shoulders.

'The Biscuit isn't fussed. Baby just has to be healthy.'

I smiled. 'Don't even mind if baby has Kittykat's huge conk.'

**1 minute later**

Biffed the Hornmeister in the stomach. Again.

'Hey. Stop hitting the Biscuit. He don't like it.'

'The Biscuit's hurting Kittykat's feelings.'

Dave frowned. 'I'm sorry.' I smiled.

**12:03 pm, Our bedroom**

Getting ready to go shopping.

The weather is vair marvy.

What to wear? Hmmm.

Dark denim short with moi's favourite floral wedges and a cute top... Or moi's Christian Louboutin black leather ankle boots with a gorgey black lace dress.

The shorts are rather playful and totally Kittykat.

The lace dress is more formal and full of glamosity.

I would usually wear the dress to go shopping.

... But I'm with the Hornmeister today.

The shorts are more suited to a shopping trip with hubby.

**2 minutes later**

Moi's favourite floral wedges swayed moi decision.

Makeup uber o'natural: mascara, eyeliner, bit of foundation, bit of lippy and blusher.

Hair: curly with a few strands pinned back.

**20 minutes later**

Dave is sat on the bed waiting for moi.

He's wearing a groovy pair of skinny jeans.

I fetched a tshirt for the Hornmeister.

'Sex Kitten is beautiful.' I smiled.

Dave placed the tshirt over his head.

This shopping trip is going to be uber marvy.

**6:02 pm**

Fabbity fab shopping trip with the Hornmeister.

Davey brought moi lots of new 'maternity' appropriate clothes.

We also brought a little woolly hat and mittens for baby...

... And totally cute all-in-one. Baby's clothes are all cream, so unisex.

The woolly hat, and hood to the all-in-one, have little teddy bear ears and a teddy bear face.

**5 minutes later, Snuggled Up in Bed**

The Hornmeister has sent moi to have a cat nap.

I can't sleep. I'm tres tres excited.

**1 minute later**

Baby's little clothes are so tiny.

Dave was watching moi. 'Georgia! Go to sleep!'

'Hornmeister! We're having a baby!' Dave laughed.

Ohmygollygiddygod... I'm having a baby.

_**A.N. One of my little side projects. I felt that there should be a story where Gee and Dave have a baby under the right conditions. It happens just after 'I Now Pronounce You... Biscuit and Wife'. I'm going to write this story a little differently so to covers the whole of Gee's pregnancy. Each chapter will be a few days from each week of Gee's pregnancy. The last chapter being the birth and I'm thinking about writing a couple of chapters about the first month with baby. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and any reviews will be most appreciated. Love RoxannetheLaugh**_

_**Just to reassure my readers. I'm still writing '**_ _**... And so Kittykat is the only loon in my cosmic bowl'. I just tend to wonder back and forth between stories as I write. I thought I should at least give you all something to read :) **_


	2. Oh! Christ on a bike!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters... They belong to the amazing Louise Rennison.**_

**2.** **Oh! Christ on a bike!**

Monday, August 4

**12:39 pm, Train Station**

Libby's train is arriving soon.

Moi not-so-loony teenage sister is visiting for le week.

It will be marvy to see Libby again.

Mutti tell moi that Libs has a boyfriend now.

Gosh... They grow up so quickly.

Libs is only thirteen.

**1 minute later**

Stood on the platform, holding the Hornmeister's hand.

'Is Kittykat excited to see Libs?'

'Vair much.' Dave wrapped his arm around moi.

Hmmm. I wonder if Libs' over the Hornmeister.

Libby's crush on Davey is a rather awkward fandango.

I'm sure Libs doesn't lobe the Hornmeister anymore.

**5 minute later**

Libby's train has arrived.

The Hornmeister followed, as moi ran up the platform.

I squealed and hugged Libs.

'Eww! Get off me you weirdo!' Charming.

Obviously my dearest sister doesn't remember her younger self.

'Fabbity to see you too, Libs.'

Libby smiled. 'Sorry Gingey.'

**12:51 pm**

The Hornmeister appeared next to moi.

'Lib-ster!' Libby looked tres tres horrified.

Dave laughed. 'Arr... You lobe that nickname really.'

'It's lame-osity.' Dave raised his eyebrows.

Libby raised her eyebrows higher.

I interrupted. 'Quick. The pants will escape.'

Libby and the Hornmeister just stared at moi.

The Hornmeister laughed like a loon.

**3 minutes later, Walking Out the Station**

Libby is complaining about the elderly loons.

The Hornmeister is dragging Libby's suitcase and holding moi's hand.

'They won't let moi have a shindig with her chums.'

'Arr Bitsy... Seems Kittykat has much to teach you.'

The Hornmeister laughed. 'Sex Kitten, you're not exactly a marvy role model.'

Charming. I biffed the Hornmeister in the abs.

'Kittykat. You were dancing on ye ole' table at our last shindig.'

Oh! Christ on a bike!

'The Hornmeister said he'd never mention that fandango again.'

Dave smiled. 'The Biscuit enjoyed Sex Kitten's table dancing antics.'

**1 minute later**

The Hornmeister is telling Libs about moi's drunken antics.

Dave's favourite story is one from moi's fresher's week.

He tells anyone that'll listen. Hmmm... And it features in his live show.

The nub 'n' gist of the story being that after many many drinks, Kittykat ended up prancing around le nightclub in her red lacy undercrackers... And the Hornmeister, being the fabbity horn partner that he was, took photos of Kittykat.

It was tres tres embarrassing.

**1:19 pm, Garfunkel's a.k.a. Lunck**

Libs is deciding what to order.

The Hornmeister raised his eyebrows at moi.

'Kittykat having her usual?'

I raised my eyebrows higher. 'Oui.'

'Libs?' Libby looked up from the menu.

'Err... Ham and mushroom pizza, please.'

**3 minutes later**

The Hornmeister has ordered the food.

'What has the Biscuit's favourite sister-in-law been doing with herself?'

Libs smiled. 'I'm the Biscuit's only sister-in-law.'

'Arr... That depends entirely on your opinion of Val.'

I interrupted. 'I'll speak to Mutti about the shindig Libs.'

Libs smiled wider. 'Thanks Gingey.' Dave raised his eyebrows at moi.

'The Lib-ster didn't answer the Biscuit's question.' I laughed.

Libby started dithering. 'Not... well... erm... not much. Like... I mean... went shopping with... erm... Zoe. J...Josh has... err... a new girlfriend... like totally... joined to his... lips. That's pretty... hmmm... gross...'

The Biscuit stopped Libs. 'No need to have a nervy b. on the Biscuit's account.'

Libby entered the land of the giant red loons.

**1 minute later**

Hmmm... Must remember to ask Libby what has her knickers in a twist.

Tuesday, August 5

**1:04 pm**

The Hornmeister is with his agent.

I am painting Libby's nails.

Libs is vair vair quiet. Must be thinking.

**3 minutes later**

Libby was inspecting her freshly painted nails.

'Georgia...' Awww. Libs' having a nervy b.

I raised moi's eyebrows.

Gadzooks. Not the waterworks Libs.

**1 minute later**

Hugging Libs.

'Get off! You'll smudge my nails!' I laughed.

'Libby... You know that can tell moi anything?'

Libs sniffled. Her eyeliner had already run.

'You'll think I'm a total floozy.'

I laughed. Again. 'Libby. I'm your sister.'

**1 minute later**

Running moi fingers through Libs hair.

'Is this about the gorgey bloke that Mutti was telling moi about?'

Libs glared at moi. I brushed back Libs hair.

**1:15 pm**

Libs was telling moi about Dexter. The boy she's currently dating.

'Dex is really sweet. He thinks he's funny but he really isn't. We snogged outside Foxwoods a few of weeks ago. I didn't mean to snog him. I was hiding behind a bush waiting to see Justin. I'm just leading Dex on and he's a really marvy bloke.'

Oh no... 'Who's Justin?' A small smile appeared on Libs' lips.

'Justin's a hockey player for Foxwoods. He's like totally gorgey... I had a pre-planned bumping into him incident at the park last weekend. I pretended that I jogged all the time and joined Justin on his jog. I almost died. On the bright side Justin now knows my name.'

Hmmm. Déjà vu.

'Is that all Bitsy?' Libs smiled.

'Justin is marvy. I rate him vair much. I just don't want to upset Dex.'

'Do you rate Dex? Even a little.'

Libby turned into a giant red loon.

'Maybe a little. He a vair gut snogger.'

**1 minute later**

Laughing like loons on loon tablets

Poor Bitsy has le general horn for Justin and Dexter.

'Bitsy... You must decide.'

'I have to think.' I smiled.

'I understand, Bitsy. I really do.' Libby hugged moi.

**1 minute later**

Hmmm. I'm going to tell Libs about our baby.

'Bitsy. I have something to tell you.'

Libs raised her eyebrows. 'What?'

I whispered into Libby's ear.

'I'm having a baby.' Libs' face fell.

'Really?' I nodded.

'Yep.'

'With Dave?' Charming.

'Evidently... Your sister isn't a tart.'

Libs looked a little ashamed.

'Sorry Gee. That's really fab news.'

Libby hugged moi. Again.

**4:52 pm**

The Hornmeister is home.

'YOU COOL CAT'S HUNGRY? THE VATI HAS CHINESE!'

**2 minutes later, Breakfast Bar**

The Biscuit is looking for plates.

I opened up the cartons of Chinese.

Dave had brought all moi's favourites.

**1 minute later**

The Hornmeister placed the plates in front of moi.

He wrapped his arms around moi's waist.

'The Biscuit even remembered the mango chutney.'

Hmmm. I snogged the Hornmeister.

Number 6.

**4 minutes later**

Libby interrupted. 'Erlack... That is tres tres gross.'

The Hornmeister winked.

Libby entered the land of red loon-osity.

I started to plate up dinner. Dave sat next to Libs.

'Has the Biscuit's sister-in-law found herself a horn partner?'

'Horn partner?' Libby raised her eyebrows.

Dave raised his higher. 'A bloke?'

'I... well... I mean... err... like... no.'

Awww. Libby is having minor tizz.

**5:03 pm, Eating Dinner**

I helped moi's self to some pink wafers.

The Hornmeister doesn't meddle with moi's cravings anymore.

Kittykat is vair vair grouchy pregger's lady.

'Eww... Gee that's gross.' The Biscuit laughed.

'Don't irritate Kittykat, Libs. Kittykat is tres violent.'

I biffed Dave. 'Why can't moi eat pink wafers dipped in chutney!'

The Hornmeister ran his fingers through moi's hair.

'Kittykat can eat whatever she likes.'

Hmmm. I must be a little hormonal.

_**A.N. Thought I'd swing by with this chapter. I have exams over the next few weeks so my write time is restricted. I have summer holidays after exams though, so I'll stay writing more regularly. Aim's over the summer is to get '... And so Kittykat is the only Loon in My Cosmic Bowl' finished and the continue work on my other two Georgia Nicolson stories. They are plans for a sequel to '... And so Kittykat is the only Loon in My Cosmic Bowl.' but it'll take me a little while to figure out the plot and what's going to happen. Hope you love this chapter. Love RoxannetheLaugh x**_


	3. Happy Birthday Dave's POV

**3. Happy Birthday. You're now officially an Old Coot. |Dave's POV|**

Thursday, 13 August

**6:30 am**

Kittykat is chundering again.

It's the Biscuit's day off...

...and Kittykat woke him up at half-flipping-six.

The Biscuit wondered into the ensuite.

Awww... Kittykat's blubbering.

**2 minutes later**

Standing in the doorway, like a loon on loon tablets.

'Is Sex Kitten okay?' Gee's head snapped towards me.

'DO I LOOK OKAY?!' Ooo... Kittykat's hormones.

'Hey! Don't yell at the Biscuit... It's not his fault.'

Georgia scrambled to her feet.

'YES... IT IS! IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M PREGGERS!'

Sex Kitten pushed past me.

**1 minute later**

Watching Kittykat scramble out of her jimjams...

Gee dressed in a blouses, skirt and heels.

The next second Gee stumble out the apartment.

I was speechless. I couldn't move.

**10 minutes later**

Frozen in the ensuite bathroom.

Haven't moved an inch.

Bugger! Why didn't I run after Gee?

She's upset.

I should've stopped her.

I'm tres tres humongous twit.

**1 minute later**

Ringing Kittykat's mobile.

Kittykat's not answering. I got her answer phone.

'Hey. You've reached Georgia's answering machine. I'm sorry I can't take your call. Leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you.'

Beep. 'Gee. Georgia... Pick up the phone. Please Kittykat... Come home. I love you... but I'm not gonna apologise for the pregnancy, because it's the second best thing that's ever happened to the Biscuit... and Little Laugh's Mutti is the best thing that ever happened to me. Call me. Okay?'

**6:52 am, House Phone is Ringing**

I answered it -falling head first over the sofa- before it had chance to ring twice.

'Kittykat!' I sounded anxious.

'Dave...' Awww. Gee's blubbering. 'I don't have enough money to get home.'

I grinned. 'And where would Kittykat be?'

'Hyde Park Corner.'

'The Biscuit and his camel will come fetch Sex Kitten... don't move.' Gee sniffled.

'Dave. I don't feel well.'

'Aww... Kitten. I'll be quick.'

**6 minutes later, Covent Garden Tube Station**

Waiting for the tube.

Kittykat has done this before... our first argument after moving in together.

Gee ended up the opposite side of London with no money.

**10 minutes later, Hyde Park Corner**

Stepping off the tube train.

I found Kittykat sitting on a bench, the other side of the barriers.

Kittykat is still blubbering.

People are staring at her. 'Georgia.'

Gee looked up. 'Dave.'

**1 minute later**

Kittykat's in my arms. 'Awww Gee. Let's get you home.'

I lead Georgia over to the ticket machine, with my arm wrapped around her.

'Would Gee like a bath when we get home?'

Sex Kitten nodded. 'Yes please.'

'Okay... Maybe Biscuit will join Kittykat in the bath.'

Georgia laughed. 'Or not.'

I laughed too. 'Fine... But Kittykat owes me.'

**1 minute later**

Gee snogged me as we waited for the tube train. 'Naughty Kittykat.'

Gee smiled for the first time this morning. A smile appeared on the Biscuit's face too.

'Kittykat is so vair beautiful... and the Biscuit will look after her and Little Laugh. He promises.'

Georgia hugged me, as the tube train arrived.

We walked hand-in-hand onto the tube and found a seat for Gee.

The Biscuit stood in front of Gee, so no one bashed against her.

Kittykat leaned her head against my stomach. I watched as her pretty mincers fluttered shut.

Hmmm... Me think Sex Kitten was just sleeping.

Friday, 14 August

**10:02am**

Kittykat's still in boboland.

No breaky-in-bed for the Hornmeister on his birthday then.

I'm twenty-five today. I'm turning into an old coot.

Wonder if Little Laugh will think his Vati is an old coot?

Nah. Jack the Biscuit will be vair coolio as a Vati.

**3 minutes later**

Little Laugh hasn't made Kittykat sick this morning.

Hope the Hornmeister's Mutti doesn't turn into Dr. Psycho when we tell her.

I don't want Mutti prodding at Kittykat and Little Laugh.

The Hornmeister's Vati will just laugh... he doesn't think the Biscuit has it in him. Whatever 'it' is.

Hmmm... Mill and B will probably laugh too.

So will Rolland... and Ed... and Dec.

Why's it so amusing that Kittykat and the Hornmeister are having a Little Laugh?

**10:34am**

I watched Gee's mincers open. She curled up in the duvet.

'Doesn't Kittykat have something to say to the Hornmeister this morning?'

Gee grumbled, pulling the duvet over her head. 'Sorry Kittykat... the Biscuit didn't quite hear that?'

'Go away. Kittykat is trying to sleep.'

Gee's stomach rumbled. '... and Little Laugh is hungry.' I laughed.

'What about the Hornmeister's birthday?' Gee peered out from beneath the duvet.

'Bugger. Is that today?' I raised my eyebrows.

'I sincerely hope Kittykat is pulling the Biscuits leg.' Gee giggled.

'Nope.' I raised my eyebrows higher.

Gee grumbled again. 'David it's too early for your eyebrow raising malarkey.'

**1 minute later**

Kittykat disappeared under the duvet again.

The Hornmeister joined her. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

'Georgia is hurting the Biscuit's feelings.'

'The Biscuit is an annoying old coot.'

I started snogging Gee's face.

Kittykat tried to push the Hornmeister away.

'Go away.'

'Not until Kittykat is nice.'

'Fine... Happy Birthday. You're now officially an old coot.'

We both laughed like loons, until Kittykat's stomach rumbled.

**10:41am, Kitchen**

Cooking Kittykat and Little Laugh some breaky.

Kittykat wondered into the kitchen holding a prezzie and a bunch of envelopes.

It wouldn't have bothered me if Kittykat didn't buy me a prezzie.

Little Laugh makes up for a gazillion birthday and Christmas prezzie's.

'Kittykat shouldn't have.' Gee smiled.

'It's the Hornmeister's big day.'

**10 minutes later**

Kittykat's eating breaky as I opened the envelopes.

I didn't pause until the fifth card.

_Happy Birthday Daddy._

I glanced towards Kittykat, who was smiling.

'Open it. The inside is much better.'

I opened the card.

To Vati. Happy Birthday. Can't wait to meet you. Love Little Laugh x.

There was also a grainy black and white picture.

I didn't even know that Kittykat had had a scan.

'When did you have this done?' Gee grinned.

'I had a little fall at work last week. The midwife wanted to check baby.'

I just stared at the little smudge in the photo.

Our Little Laugh.

**1 minute later**

Hang on. Kittykat had an accident.

'You fell?' Gee was eating breakfast again.

'Yes.'

'Why didn't you tell the Hornmeister? Are you okay?'

I was beginning to panic. Kittykat took hold of my hand.

'I didn't tell you, because I knew you'd panic. I'm fine.'

'Is he okay?' I held up the scan photo. Gee laughed.

'Little Laugh is perfectly marvy... probably thinks he's on a rollercoaster in there.'

Oh. Thank God. 'Dave. You said he again.' Bugger. I did, didn't I? Gee laughed again. 'You can come to my next scan in a few weeks. You'll be able to see Little Laugh better by then.'

I glanced back towards the scan photo. I couldn't wait to meet our Little Laugh.

**5 minutes later**

Continued to open the envelopes.

There's a card from everyone... and lots of money for the Biscuit.

Reaching Kittykat's present, I ripped off the paper.

Inside was a tshirt and book.

The tshirt read: _I'm with The Hormonal Preggers Kittykat._

The book was called The Camel Who Came to Tea.

I laughed. 'Kittykat is fabbity.' Gee smiled.

'Little Laugh will want stories and that one reminded me of the Hornmeister.'

**1 minute later**

Snogging Kittykat. Best birthday ever.

* * *

><p>Okay... Didn't realise I actually had half of this written. I finished it off and I hope you all enjoy it. Had a review on And so Kittykat is the only Loon in My Cosmic Bowl some time ago about chapter 15 which I'd like to address. If you don't like the way I wrote the Number 10 scene then don't read it. I warned everyone about the intensity of that chapter. I had a lot of good reviews about it. I'm perfectly happy with it... and to be perfectly honest it wasn't that bad. I stole the Number 10 scene from an original story that I have written. I had toned down the scene a lot. Anyway, that's that off my mind. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and Dave's feelings towards Little Laugh. Keep with me because I fully intent to finish this story and And so Kittykat is the only Loon in My Cosmic Bowl. I have a couple of Harry Potter Fanfics on the go to as well as my own stories, so I tend to jump between them when I'm writing. I also have university exams coming up, so I'm super busy. Remember to review. I love reviews. Love you all. RoxannetheLaugh.<p> 


	4. then I remembered my dear Husband

**4. ... then I remembered my dear Husband**

Wednesday, 19 August

**5:30pm**

We had visitors when I arrived home from work. I am vair sleepy.

Little Laugh is really taking it out of me.

I wanted to cuddle with the Hornmeister and take a trip to boboland.

... But no, our apartment is full of Laughs.

Millie is here with all of our nieces and nephews.

Her own children Phoebe, Adele, Theodore and Antonio... and B's daughters: Melisa and Scarlett.

Phoebe was waiting for me. 'HELLO AUNTY GEE!'

I didn't see my niece, so Feebs scared the Ribena out of me.

**1 minute later**

'Feebs, you almost made me wazz in my knickers.' Feebs began laughing.

'Woopsie. Sorry Aunty Gee.' Sometimes I question what kind of loony family I've married into.

... But then I remember, that I just told an eight-year-old, that I almost peed my knickers.

**2 minute later**

Feebs dragged me through to the living room, where Dave is entertaining Theo and Ant.

Theo and Ant are four-years-old. 'AUNT GEE'S HOME! AND SHE'S INCONTINENT!'

Millie spoke. 'Thanks to you, the whole of England knows that Fee.' Fee laughed again.

**5 minutes later**

We have an old dance-mat that Feebs, Del, Mel and Scarlett are now playing with.

The four girls wanted me to paint their nails, but Dave could see I wasn't up for painting nails.

The Hornmeister had distracted our mad nieces with the old dance-mat.

I am now sat beside Mills. I can feel my mincers beginning to flutter shut already.

**5:46 pm, Cuddling with the Hornmeister**

Theo and Ant got bored of their Uncle Dave, meaning the Hornmeister is free to cuddle Kittykat.

'Has Little Laugh behaved himself today?' A smile appeared on my lips as Dave whispered.

'Yep. Kittykat's just sle...' Zzzzz.

**7:02 pm, In Bed**

Found Millie laying next to me when I opened my eyes.

'How many weeks?'

'What?'

'Georgia don't play dumb. I knew something was up. Sweetie Pie's been like acting loonier than usual... and you're a total mess.'

'That doesn't mean I'm preggers.' Millie chuckled.

'No... but I also heard my brother telling Little Laugh not to wake Mummy when he put you to bed.'

A sudden smile appeared on my lips. Awww the Hornmeister is so vair cute.

'Fine. I suppose you'd find out soon anyway. I'm 9 weeks preggers.'

Millie squealed and hugged me. 'Congratulations.' I flushed bright red.

**5 minutes later**

The Hornmeister's cooking dinner and I'm showing Mills the little baby clothes we brought.

I've just showed her the scan photo. 'You're not having twins then... just the one.'

I nodded. Millie grinned widely.

'I've gotta like go tell B.' And with that Millie hurried off to call Rebecca.

**1 minute later, Still Sat in Bed**

Four cheeky faces -belonging to my nieces- peaked around the doorway.

Adele spoke. 'Aunty Gee. Why did mom squeal?'

My four nieces came into the bedroom and sat on the bed around me.

Feebs spoke next. 'Because Aunty Gee and Uncle Dave are having a baby.'

I glanced towards the strangest of my nieces. How did Phoebe know?

Feebs laughed. 'Uncle Dave told me.' Typical.

Mel spoke. 'Uncle Dave's not joking, is he?' I shook my head.

'No... We're having a baby.'

**1 minute later**

My four nieces all began talking at once when they saw the scan photo.

'It's just a smudge.' Scarlett.

'How many weeks?' Feebs.

'Can I come to the next scan?' Mel.

'Eww... That's inside you.' Adele.

Because I'm feel particularly naice today -but it may just be the hormones- I shall give you loons a condensed explanation of my four nieces and they're strangosity personalities.

We'll start with Feebs, shall we.

Phoebe Bruno is my weirdest niece and Dave's favourite.

She's a typical laugh and vair loud.

... And rather clumsy.

She'll be a fabbity actress one of these days, because she's a total drama queen.

Then there's Feebs long suffering sister Adele Bruno.

Surprisingly Adele's name suits her perfectly.

Del's voice is flipping fab fab fabbity.

She's wants her own band (Adele and the Sparks) when she's older... she's a total Rock Chick.

She's my quietest niece, unless she's on stage performing.

... And she's vair easily grossed out, as demonstrated by her reaction to Little Laugh's scan photo.

Any who... Moving on Melisa Goodwin.

Melisa is normalosity.

She's inherited Rebecca's brain and love for medicine.

She wants to be a doctor like her Mutti.

Melisa is so tres tres intelligent.

It makes her vair mature and a little dull... but we lobe her all the same.

It's naice to have one niece that isn't bouncy off the walls.

And finally we have Scarlett.

Scarlett Goodwin, not as weird as Feebs, but still a drama queen.

She's vair honest and speaks the truth. She's has a knack for causing trouble.

**1 minutes later**

I promised that Melisa could come to Little Laugh's next scan.

Melisa smiled widely like a mad woman... I worry about her sometimes.

Scarlett spoke. 'Aunty Gee. Do you want a boy or a girl?'

Feebs, Del and Mel sat waiting for an answer.

When I didn't speak, Fee did.

'Uncle Dave wants a boy, because he called baby 'he' a lot.'

Shall be having words with the Hornmeister me's think.

Okay, so I did kinda know Dave wants a little boy.

Feebs is right. Dave keeps saying 'he' when we're talking about Little Laugh.

I hadn't decided whether I wanted a girl or a boy.

A little Kittykat would so utterly cute-osity.

I could take her shopping and buy her gorgy ickle clothes.

Tie her hair in pigtails.

And it would be the Hornmeister and his little princess, that's so tres tres adorable.

A little Biscuit however, the Hornmeister would be so full of happiosity.

The Hornmeister would teach Little Laugh to ride a bike, play footie and how to be a Laugh.

And he'd be Mutti's little boy... It's always Mutti's little boy, never Mutti's little girl.

'I don't think Aunty Gee has decided.' Adele knocked me from thought.

'To be honest girls, I haven't. I think I'll be happy either way.'

**7:32 pm, Dinner Time**

The Hornmeister has cooked some vair yummy pasta.

Millie was attempting stop Ant and Theo didn't make a mess.

Our nephews like making a mess. Theo threw his chocolate cake across the Laugh's dining room table last Christmas, hitting his Uncle in the face I may add. I laughed so vair much... and Ant sat in their third birthday cake, making Theo roll around the floor laughing like a little loon.

I watching Millie's motherly skills, helping myself to a second plate of pasta.

Maybe Little Laugh would be well-behaved... then I remembered my dear Husband.

Not a chance. Little Laugh would be a little rebel.

Thursday, 20 August

**10:23 am**

Melisa and Scarlett slept over last night, because B is visiting this morning.

Millie has told B about Little Laugh, in case you loons have forgotten.

I walked into the kitchen to find Dave making the girls breaky.

'Morning Aunty Gee.' Mel and Scarlett spoke together.

I grinned as the Hornmeister spoke. 'Morning Kittykat and Little Laugh.'

**5 minutes later**

Eating banana and jam toasties. Scarlett's giving me funny looks.

'You're such a weirdo, Aunt Gee.' I laughed.

'Thanks Scarlett.'

Mel spoke. 'It's Little Laugh... Aunty Gee's having cravings.'

Scarlett laughed. 'Sorry. Little Laugh is such a weirdo.'

The Hornmeister laughed. 'The poor little fellow is the son of two loonies remember.'

Mel and Scarlett both laughed.

I ignored them and went back to eating my toasty.

My Little Laugh isn't a loon. Little Laugh is just perfectamundo.

**12:03 pm**

The doorbell rang. It's Rebecca.

B whacked Dave around the arm. 'That's for not telling me.'

'HEY! Kittykat only told the Biscuit three weeks ago.'

'How many weeks?'

'9 weeks.' B appeared in the apartment.

'Mum.' Mel hugged B. 'Aunty Gee said I can go with her and Uncle Dave to see baby's next scan. Can I go?'

B smiled. 'Of course, Sweetie.'

**5 minutes later**

Rebecca's looking at Little Laugh's scan photo.

'Why did you have this scan?' I began to dither.

'I... I... I had, well, a-a little fall.'

'Are you alright?'

I had bruised my elbow and knee, something I may have left out when I was telling Dave.

... but I don't mind, as long as Little Laugh is alright.

'Little Laugh's okay, that's all that matters.'

Rebecca laughed. 'Trained doctor remember. I can tell that Little Laugh is fine.'

**1 second later**

B hugged me. 'Congratulations.'

I began blubbering all of a sudden, for no reason at all.

The Hornmeister took me out of B's arms.

'Why's Kittykat sad?' I laughed all most hysterically.

'I don't know.' Dave laughed too, wiping my eyes.

'Silly Kittykat.' I hid my face in the Hornmeister's chest.

He wrapped his arms around me. 'Kittykat's horn-moans will be the death of the Biscuit.'

I laughed. I felt sorry for the Hornmeister having to put up with my bonkers hormones.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to confirm I'm writing this as a week in Gee's pregnancy at the time. The sex of Little Laugh will be revealed in Gee's twentieth week, but that's not for a few more chapters. Home you all enjoyed this chapter... next chapter features Little Laugh's ten week scan. Love RoxannetheLaugh<strong>


	5. My Brave Biscuit in Shining Armour

**5. My Brave Biscuit in Shining Armour**

Friday, 28 August

**1:13pm, Hospital Waiting Room**

Waiting with the Hornmeister for Little Laugh's second scan.

I couldn't wait to see Little Laugh again.

Davey brought a picture frame for all of Little Laugh's mug shots.

I'm looking forward to filling the picture frame with scan photos.

The Hornmeister wrapped his arm around me as we sat waiting.

'I'll take Kittykat for lunck after we've seen Little Laugh.'

Awww. The Hornmeister sounds so excited.

**1:31pm**

We were called into to see our midwife: Florence. She's fab fab fabbity.

Flo calmed me down when I had a complete nervy b. a few weeks ago.

Florence smiled as I entered the room, with Dave following behind me.

'So this is our celebrity daddy-to-be?' I smiled widely, taking hold of Dave's hand.

People are beginning to recognise Dave as a celebrity.

He's going on his first nationwide tour later this year.

He's vair popular as a comedian from doing TV shows, etc.

I always go watch him because I'm a vair supportive type wife like that.

I just want the Hornmeister to be tres tres happy and he loves being a Laugh.

**1 minute later**

Dave wrapped his arm around me, causing my arm to drape across my tummy.

'This is him.' Flo continued to grin.

'Well I'm Florence Adams. I will be looking after Georgia and Baby throughout the pregnancy: and when the time comes I'll be handling the delivery. Georgia has my phone number, so you feel free to call me anytime you have worries or questions about the Baby or Georgia. I'm very used to having panic-struck fathers on the phone.'

**1 minute later, Sat on the Examination Table**

The Hornmeister had taken a seat.

'So... since your emergency scan, have you had any problems?'

'Nope. I've had a lot of morning sickness, but no bleeding or pain.'

Flo noted this down. 'Alright. We went through medical history last time and confirmed the pregnancy. Today I'll be looking at blood pressure and weight and a few other things. It's all standard, no need to worry about the tests.' I like having Flo as a midwife. She's very reassuring.

**2 minutes later**

Florence says I have to pee in a cup.

The Hornmeister isn't leaving... why isn't he leaving?

I looked like a goldfish, staring at the Biscuit.

'Georgia. You okay?' I'd turned an unattractive red.

'I'm not going to the piddly-diddly department in front of Dave.'

Dave laughed. 'I thought Kittykat was full of maturiosity now.'

'Look away.' Dave covered his mincers, but I didn't trust him.

'I've seen all your parts Sex Kitten.'

'Don't care. Don't look. I don't want you to see me pee.'

The Biscuit sighed and looked away.

**1:40pm**

Florence is testing my pee.

'It'll take a few minutes to get a result, so whilst we're waiting I'll do your blood pressure and sugar levels.'

She continued with the tests and began asking questions.

'Do Mummy and Daddy want to find out the sex?'

Dave immediately spoke. 'Yes.' I laughed.

'We do... Dave wants a little boy.' Florence smiled.

'That's nice. How about Mummy?' I shrugged.

'Haven't decided.' Florence nodded.

'Okay. You're blood pressure is a little high, but I understand that you're stressed.'

Thank you Florence the Obvious.

Of course I'm stressed, I work in fashion.

'You're blood sugar is perfect though... and the results for the urine test are good. Mummy's body is holding up very well. I'm going to exam your pelvis next and do a pap smear test... so if you could lay back on the table that would be great.'

**15 minutes later**

So vair many tests and examinations to make sure Little Laugh is okay in there. But Florence says that everything is a-okay and that I'm doing a vair good job of looking after Little Laugh.

**1 minute later**

The Hornmeister has started asking questions.

Like vair intelligent questions about pregger's exercises and classes and stuff.

Who the flippidy is this bloke... and what has he done with my Hornmeister?

My Hornmeister isn't this mature. My Hornmeister is a total loon.

**2:05pm**

The Hornmeister is still asking questions.

'Can we still...' He flushed red. '... you know, whilst Gee's preggers?'

Florence looked up from her clipboard.

'No Dave, I don't know what?' Dave turned a deep shade of red.

I have a feeling Dave was asking about Number 10, which is his usual rudey-dudey self.

So I guess no one has replaced my hubby after all.

The Hornmeister attempted to ask the question again. 'Can me and Kittykat, like, err, get jiggy with it, whilst the little guys in there?'

I laughed like a utter loon, almost wet my knickers too.

Florence's just smiled politely.

**1 minute later**

After the awkward fandango of the Hornmeister asking about Number 10.

... And Florence saying she didn't see why not, which made me turn into a red loon.

Florence moved onto the ultrasound scan.

I laid on the examination table, pushed down my skirt and pulled up my top.

**2:09pm**

Florence set up the ultrasound machine and put the gel-stuff on my tummy.

The Hornmeister moved closed and held my hand.

I glanced towards him. 'What you doing you nutter?'

He pouted. 'Holding my wife's hand.'

I flushed a light pink colour. He's being Dave the Cute again.

**5 minutes later**

It took a while, but eventually Florence found Little Laugh.

He looks like a baby now... albeit a little alien like.

'That's Little Laugh?' Florence smiled towards Dave.

'Yes... It's rather a nice picture of baby. Here's baby's head and this is the umbilical cord.'

I watched the Hornmeister grin. 'Little Laugh is vair pwetty. Isn't he Kittykat?' I laughed.

Little Laugh is tres tres gorgy... and vair fidgety.

**10 minutes later**

Watching Little Laugh as Florence ran through her checks.

'Dave, our baby's gorgy. Can we get a photo done?' Florence nodded.

'Sure. Everything looks good... baby's a normal size for this stage and there's a strong little heartbeat visible. I'll let you listen to the heartbeat during your next scan. It'll sound like a little train.'

The Hornmeister smiled widely as Flo printed the picture.

I wiped the gel-stuff off my tummy. 'You realise we need to tell our elder loons.'

'I know. Can we tell yours first?' Dave raised his eyebrows.

I raised mine higher.

He raised his even higher.

'Dave. Stop being a loon.'

'No. Kittykat is the loon.'

'Am not.'

'Are so.'

'Am not'

**1 minute later**

Dave snogged me. Number 5.

'Okie Dokie. You sure you want to tell Dr. Psycho and my old man first?' I gulped.

Jane was a nightmare when Mills and B were preggers.

I didn't want her prodding me and Little Laugh.

The Hornmeister stroked my cheek. 'Hey. The Biscuit will protect Kittykat and Little Laugh.'

I laughed. 'Awww... My Brave Biscuit in Shining Armour.'

Dave winked. 'Anything for Sex Kitten and Little Laugh.' The Hornmeister is so vair cute sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. So Little Laugh is ten weeks old :) Next couple of chapters feature telling the grandparents. I have decided on the sex of their child and I've chosen the name, but I'm not going to tell anyone. I want it to be a big surprise. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Love RoxannetheLaugh. Remember to reviews :p <strong>


	6. Biscuit's cookies from his cookie jar

**6. ...** **you used to steal the Biscuit's cookies from his cookie jar.**

Sunday, 30 August

**12:20 pm, South Kensington **

Dave had invited Jane and Richard down to London for lunch, so we could tell them about Little Laugh.

We standing outside Bella Italia waiting for The Hornmeister's elderly loons.

I'm wearing a gorgey jumpsuit with gladiator sandals.

'Did I tell Kittykat that she looks pwetty today?'

I smiled. 'The Hornmeister looks pwetty too... pwetty handsome.' Dave laughed.

He's wearing jeans with a white tshirt and his leather jacket.

I wrapped my arms around the Hornmeister's waist. 'Love you.'

'I love me too.'

I pouted. Dave winked.

**10 minutes later**

Jane almost strangled her Pookie Bear when they arrived.

Richard laughed. 'Jane. Let the poor kid breath.'

Jane ignored her husband and continued hugging the Hornmeister.

Richard shook his head and threw a smile towards me.

'Hey Georgia. Someone looks beautiful today.'

Ohgodohgodohgod.

Talk about swoon city.

Damn that gorgey smile of his.

I turned into a humongous red loon.

'Hey!' Richard laughed.

Jane had finally let go of Dave.

Richard wrapped his arm around his wife.

'It's no biggie mate, just complimenting my daughter-in-law. You're looking good too.'

'No. You're flirting with my wife.' Dave wrapped his arm around me.

**12:36 pm, Seated in Bella Italia**

Sat opposite Jane and Richard.

The Hornmeister took hold of my hand under the table as we looked at the menus.

Jane spoke. 'How's work going Georgia?'

'It's vair busy at the moment... I have an intern at the mo: she's lovely, so so helpful and enthusiastic.'

Jane smiled. 'I enjoyed your article in the last issue and your last blog was very funny.'

I write a blog away from work, it's called _Kittykat Chic_.

It's vair popular and the Hornmeister says it's pure genius at times.

We continued to talk about work, whilst picking food.

Richard seemed to want to spend more time with his son.

He's invited the Hornmeister to play golf with him next week.

Dave hates golf, although, he'll probably go if it means spending time with Richard.

'Georgia. Maybe you're dad could come with us?'

Oh... how I laughed. My Vati on a sophisticated golf course?

He'd probably throw his back out.

Hmmm. Don't think Richard is joking.

Jane spoke next. 'That's a wonderful idea... then me, Connie and Georgia can go shopping.'

Ohgodohgod. No. Nightmare alert.

**1 minute later**

We're spending a few days next week visiting home.

I'm going shopping with Jane and Mutti... and the Hornmeister going to play golf with my Vati and Richard.

We'll have to tell my elderly loons about Little Laugh before then.

**1 minute later**

The waiter came to take our order.

Me and Little Laugh are famished.

We ordered starters and mains... Richard ordered a bottle of vino tinto!

I squeezed Dave's hand.

I couldn't drink wine: it's bad for Little Laugh.

Richard raised his eyebrows. 'You okay, Georgia? You're looking a little pale.'

I gulped. The Biscuit squeezed my hand.

'We actually have something we need to tell you.'

Richard and Jane stared at Dave. He didn't continue.

I squeezed the Biscuit's hand again, but he didn't speak.

'Dave!' He gulped.

'Me and Georgia... We're having a baby.'

Richard's face fell.

Jane looked delighted. 'Gee's worried that we've ordered wine?' I nodded.

Jane chuckled. 'Hunni. We wouldn't have forced you to drink.'

I hung my head in shame. 'But congratulations... you must be pleased.'

I nodded. I'm ecstatic about having Little Laugh with the Hornmeister.

Dave wrapped his arm around me.

**2 minutes later**

Showing Richard and Jane Little Laugh's newest scan photo.

Dr. Jane is in the house. She's asking lots of complicated questions.

Which I don't know how to answer.

Richard just smiled. 'Well done, son.' A grin appeared on the Hornmeister's lips.

I whispered into Dave's ear. 'I love you.' He smiled wider.

'I love you more.' He snogged me.

I giggled. 'I love you most.' He just smiled back.

**12:49 pm**

The starters have arrived.

Richard spoke as we ate. 'Your honeymoon went well then?'

It's been almost nine weeks since we'd returned for honeymoon.

We haven't really told anyone about our honeymoon, but we'd had lots of fun.

Little Laugh would have been conceived during our honeymoon.

Dave raised his eyebrows.

Richard raised his higher.

Dave raised his even higher.

Jane interrupted them. 'Stop being prats, you two... so, you hoping for a little boy or girl?'

'Dave wants a boy. I'm not sure.' Jane grinned at her son.

'Little boys are a handful... especially if he's as energetic and cheeky as his father.'

An expression of mock hurt appeared on the Hornmeister's face.

Richard agreed with Jane. 'She's right son. You were a little terror.'

'Excuse me. Maria and B weren't little angels either.' Richard laughed.

'They didn't run around in the nuddy, nor put porridge in my work shoes.' Dave laughed.

'You deserved the latter and you know it... you used to steal the Biscuit's cookies from his cookie jar.'

Richard laughed. 'I did no such thing.'

'Did so.'

'Didn't'

'Did.'

'Didn't.'

Jane interrupted again. 'What am I supposed to do with you two?'

Richard and Dave both pouted. It's so adorable... like father like son.

Jane hit Richard and glared towards the Hornmeister.

Monday, 31 August

**9:01 am, Cosmopolitan Headquarters**

I am writing an article about London Highstreet Fashion.

Abigail West is my intern for the duration of the summer holiday, so because she's leaving soon, I thought she'd like to feature in an article. I mean, this girl, is flipping gorgey.

Today we're going to Oxford Street in search of five marvy outfits.

My photographer and bestest friend: James Storm, is coming too.

I'm going to make Abi model the outfits for the article.

Not that I'd pre-warned her. I wanted it to be a surprise.

**5 minutes later**

Abigail burst through my office door.

'Sorry Gee. I'm late. I didn't realise Jubilee was closed.' Poor Abi looks exhausted.

I glanced up with a smile. 'Nah. It's alright... Have a seat, we're just waiting for James.'

Abi sat fixing her hair, which looked fabbity anyway.

I began responding to emails as Abi spoke again. 'That's a lovely dress, Gee.'

I was wearing a new dress that Dave had brought me, with my favourite ankle boots.

The dress is a skater style with an autumn floral pattern. I lobe it.

'My husband brought it.' Abi grinned.

'He has good taste.' I laughed.

'He'd like you... but no I have him well trained.' Abi laughed.

**1 minute later**

There was silence until Abigail continued. 'What about a model?'

Glancing towards Abi, I grinned. 'I thought you'd like to model the clothes.'

Her face fell. 'REALLY?!' I nodded. 'YES! THAT WOULD BE LIKE TOTALLY AMAZEBALLS!'

I raised my eyebrows. She knows how I feel about that word.

I watched her turn into a red loon. 'Woopsie... I meant fabulicious .'

I laughed like a loon. James appeared as I continued to laugh.

'What got Mrs. Laugh giggling?' I instantly stopped laughing and got to my feet.

I'd gotten up too quickly.

James caught me before I fell. 'Georgia! Steady darlin. You alright?'

He sat me down. 'That's the second time in a month, Gee. What did the doctor say?'

Abigail had rushed to fetch me a glass of water.

I took a sip. 'It's nothing.' James raised his eyebrows.

He's such a marvy friend: even if he's a bloke.

I eventually cracked. 'Fine. I'm pregnant. Happy now. I just stood up too quickly.'

James' eyebrows fell. 'You're having a baby, since when?'

'I'm 11 weeks. Due next spring.' James hugged me.

'Congratulation... Does this mean I get to plan a baby shower?' I laughed.

I lobe how excited James gets about babies.

I didn't want to tell him about Little Laugh so soon.

'Only if that amazing hubby of yours bakes me and Little Laugh some yummy cupcakes.'

James' husband: Lee, owns a cute boutique cupcake store. He bakes the bestest cupcakes.

'Mrs. Laugh we have a deal. We'll talk about it later.'

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I'm back :) Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Remember to review. Next chapter Gee tells Connie and Bob about Little Laugh and more Libby boy problems. Love RoxannetheLaugh<strong>

**Updated Version 04th August: The only change is the name of Georgia's intern. It'll become clear why in the next chapter I post.**


	7. How to make a Nicolson fall in love

**7. How to make a Nicolson fall in love with you**

Thursday, 10 September

**11:32 am, Mutti's and Vati's House a.k.a. The House of Loonosity**

Dave rang the doorbell.

Mutti answered the door with her nunga-nungas almost falling out her top.

The Hornmeister's eyes almost popped out of his face.

Some things never change.

Mutti still dresses like a prozzie... and the Hornmeister still lobes nunga-nungas.

We have Little Laugh now though... and I can't wear heels anymore.

It's a total bummer. Little Laugh is turning his Mutti into such a klutz.

'Hey Connie.' Mutti smiled at the Hornmeister.

'Hello Dave. Did you have a good birthday?' Dave wrapped his arm around me.

'Yep. It was lovely. Thanks for the card and money.'

**5 minutes later, The Living Room**

Libs is sat next to some bloke.

His face fell when he saw Dave. I'm guessing this is Dex.

In case you loons don't remember... Libs is on the rack of love.

She's dating Dexter. Libs says he's sweet and a fabbity snogger.

... But Libs fancies the pants off of Justin, who is the apparently-gorgey hockey captain at Foxwood.

Dave sat next to Libs, wrapping his arm around her.

'Lib-ster! Who's this bloke? You told the Biscuit you didn't have a fancy-man.'

Poor Libs turned into a bright red loon.

Dexter introduced himself. 'I'm Dexter: Liberty's boyfriend.' Libs flinched.

I don't think anyone else noticed.

The Hornmeister laughed as Libs glanced towards me.

**11:46 am, Libby's Bedroom**

I perched on Libby's bed. Libs is having a F.T.

'Mutti found Dex's mobile number in my room and invited him without telling me.'

Libby collapsed into her bean-bag with a huff.

'Gingey. I don't know what to do. I've fallen in love with Dex.'

I watched Libs for a few seconds. I laughed. 'Fallen in love with him?'

Libby threw Pantalitzer at me. 'Hey! You're not 5 anymore... no throwing your fwends at Gingey.'

Libs mumbled. I didn't understand her.

**1 minute later**

Awww. Libby's blubbering.

I frowned. 'Libsy. You need a hug?' She nodded.

**1 second later**

Playing with Libby's hair. 'So...'

Libs wiped her eyes. 'He's just so lovely to me. He thinks my laugh's adorable, even if I sound like some sort of weird pig. He's a total hotty and a tres fabbity snogger.'

'Does he make you smile?' Libs nodded.

'Yes.' Libby reached for her mobile phone.

Her inbox is full of text messages from Dexter.

He's been texting her every morning and night.

'He obviously likes you to... He's a year older than you, right?' Libs nodded again.

'How did you know? I didn't tell you.' I grinned.

'Mutti mentioned that she thought he was older.' Libby huffed.

'I've got the painters in.' Ahh. Libby's first period.

I rubbed the small of her back. 'We'll talk later, alright? Right now, you need to come back downstairs, before my dear husband tells Dexter how to make a Nicolson fall in love with you.'

Libby's eyes widened. The next second she was racing down the stairs.

**12:13 pm, Around the Dining Table**

Should've gone over Richard's and Jane's for lunck.

Mummy's sorry Little Laugh... she knows that you're hungry.

Mutti had attempted to cook gammon with creamed corn, new potatoes and carrots.

The gammon was dry and burnt around the edges.

The creamed corn made me and Little Laugh sick.

The new potatoes could've broken teeth.

... and actually the carrots where rather naice.

**5 minutes later**

Little Laugh definitely doesn't like creamed corn that looks like vomit.

'Georgia darlin, you feeling ill?' Mutti's concern took me by surprise as I fed myself carrots.

'Um.' I glanced towards the Hornmeister. The Hornmeister spoke.

'Actually Connie, we've got some good news.' I continued speaking.

'Me and Dave are having a baby. I'm 12 weeks pregnant.' Mutti was silent.

Vati laughed. 'Pregnant! Dave, son. You're either brave man, or a considerable fool.'

The Hornmeister wrapped his arm around me. Vati continued. 'You know I'm too young to be a grandfather.'

In his dreams... Vati's definitely elderly enough to have a grandchild. I almost laughed at Vati's comment.

**12:32 pm**

Mutti eventually spoke. 'I'm having a grandchild?' Oh man... she's blubbering.

**1 second later**

Mutti's hugging the Hornmeister. His face is squished between her basoomas.

Hang on... Why's Mutti hugging the Hornmeister? I'm carrying Little Laugh.

Not that I wanted to be suffocated between Mutti's basoomas, but a little appreciation would be nice.

**9:21 pm, The Living Room**

The Hornmeister survived his close encounter with Mutt's nunga-nungas, albeit a little jelliod... but Kittykat would soon deal with the Hornmeister once we're alone.

Dexter now believes that Libby's some kinda fair maiden, who needs rescuing from her elderly loons. Libs had a massive nervy b. but now we've -me and Libs you loons, keep up- have had a lovely goss about blokes, the horn and the painters, so Libby will be just marvy.

Vati's sat in front of the TV with a beer... in his boxer I might add. It's making Kittykat and Little Laugh feel a smidge nausea again.

And Little Laugh is hungry, because his grandmutti is incapable of using basic gastronomic skill.

**9:35 pm**

I leaned over to whisper into the Hornmeister's ear.

'Kittykat wants to go walkies. The Hornmeister needs to bring his wallet.' He nodded.

Dave obediently climbed to his feet. I followed him into the hallway.

**2 minutes later**

Walking down the street hand-in-hand with the Hornmeister.

'Where's Kittykat taking the Biscuit?' I glanced toward him.

'Little Laugh hasn't been fed and Kittykat's hungry.' Dave grinned.

'Ahh. Lead the way Sex Kitten... the Biscuit is famished too.'

I laughed, leading Dave towards the Chippy.

**9:44 pm, Reaching the Chip Shop**

The Hornmeister held open the door. 'Kittykats first.'

I walked in ahead of Dave, dragging him behind me.

**3 minutes later**

The Hornmeister order us a feast of kebab meat, chips with curry sauce, onion rings and chicken nuggets.

He also ordered some chips for Libs.

I'm sat on the Hornmeister's lap waiting for our order.

A policeman has just walked into the shop.

Dave spoke. 'Rollo?'

The policeman turned around... Gadzooks it's Rollo.

'Dave! Georgia!' He sounded shocked. 'What you doing here?'

The Hornmeister shrugged. 'Saving ourselves from Connie's cooking.' Rollo laughed.

'Ahh. Visiting the in-laws. So... how long you in town for?'

'A few days.' Rollo grinned.

'Groovy.' Rollo continued by speaking to me. 'Is the Hornmeister allowed to the pub?'

**1 second later**

Rollo and the Hornmeister are pouting at me.

'Alright, but I don't want you getting drunk. 3 pint maximum... and I get Julia for the day.'

They both nodded like nodding dogs. Rollo spoke.

'Coolio. I'll phone Ed and Dec. Is Saturday lunchtime good for you?'

'Yep.' Rollo had ordered two portions of chips.

He collected the chips from the chip shop owner. 'S'later dude.'

'S'later.'

Friday, 11 September

**11:02 am, A&E**

Shopping with Mutti and Jane was fab fab fabbity, until the Hornmeister called.

Vati's fallen into bunker and possibly broken his leg.

It is such a shame, because Jane had just persuaded Mutti into age appropriate clothing.

... but I have been saved from Ann Summers. There are some things a girl just doesn't need to know a.k.a. her Vati's and Vati-in-law's preferences for different types of women's lingerie.

The doctor had taken Vati for an x-ray.

The Hornmeister wrapped his arms around me.

'Did Kittykat enjoy her shopping trip?' I snogged Dave without replying. Number 6.

**2 minutes later**

'It wasn't so traumatic... how was golf?' The Hornmeister pulled a face.

'The Biscuit's Vati and Vati-in-law were being inappropriate... the Biscuit might need to see a shrink.'

I laughed. 'Awww poor Hornmeister.' I ran my fingertips along his lower jaw.

He needs a shave. 'The Hornmeister needs a shave.' He changed the subject.

'Did Sex Kitten buy anything that the Hornmeister might enjoy?' I laughed again.

'Sorry. The Hornmeister phoned before Sex Kitten could buy herself any lingerie.' Dave frowned. 'I'll buy some tomorrow when I'm out with Jools.'

Dave snogged me. Number 6 and a hint of nip libbling.

Saturday, 12 September

**1:12 pm**

Jools squealed when she saw me.

'Georgia!' The next second Jools was hugging me.

The Hornmeister laughed. 'Bye bye Kittykat.'

Jools ended up between The Hornmeister and I as we snogged.

I'm pwetty sure the Hornmeister squeezed the wrong botty, because Jools jumped.

'David!' He laughed, winked and disappear into the pub with Rollo.

**2 minutes later**

Walking towards the shops. Jools spoke.

'Are the Hornmeister and Kittykat coming to Jazzy's dinner party?'

Hunky and Po live in Aberystwyth.

We'd received the invitation to their dinner party on Wednesday.

'Yep. Is everyone coming?' Jools nodded.

'Of course... even the Viking Couple are coming.'

'What about Ellen's new bloke?' A smug grin appeared on Jools face.

'They broke up. Ell's back with Dec.' I turned goldfish.

No. 'No!' Why didn't no one tell Kittykat?

'Yes. Ell's was rather upset... Dec brought her cookie dough ice-cream.'

Oh. Oh wait. 'The full monty?' Jools nodded. 'Again. Oh Ellen.'

Jools laughed. 'That's what he said.' Eww. Spew-city... tres grotesque.

Me think Ellen and Kittykat will be having words.

**1 minute later**

'So how's work?' Jools shrugged.

'Handed in my reservation last week... you?'

Jools is quitting. 'What?! Why?!'

'I'm opening a bed 'n' breakfast in the countryside.' Wow.

'Really? Jools that sounds amazing.' Jools and Rollo are engaged.

'Yeah. I just wanted somewhere nice, where maybe me and Rollo can have a family.'

Arr. They're thinking about having a baby.

A dopey smile appeared on my lips as I thought about Little Laugh.

He'd be here to see his Aunt Jools get married next summer.

**3:46 pm, Luigi's **

The Hornmeister texted me as Jools and I sat drinking hot chocolate after shopping.

_We need to tell the Ace Gang and Barmy Army about Little Laugh. It's hard for me not to tell them. Love Dave x._

_We're visiting Hunky and Po in a fortnight... everyone's going to be there, so we'll tell them then. Okay? x._

_Deal. Love you Kittykat and Little Laugh. Did you hear about Ellen and Dec? xx._

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Seven more chapters until we find out the sex of Little Laugh. Two more chapters until Dave and Gee announce the pregnancy to the Ace Gang and Barmy Army. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I seem to have really gotten back into writing this story. Remember to read, love and review. Love RoxannetheLaugh<strong>


	8. A bowl of Blue Smarties

**8. A bowl of Blue Smarties**

Monday, 14 September

**5:02 am**

The Hornmeister's snoring. I pinched his nose until he woke with a splutter.

'Why's Kittykat trying to kill the Biscuit in his sleep?'

'Because the Biscuit is snoring. Loudly. It's keeping me awake.'

Dave grumbled, rolling over. '... and Little Laugh's hungry.'

'Again.' I nodded. 'Kittykat, I need boboland. I've got to drive home later.'

I pouted. 'But...' Dave interrupted.

'If you're a gut Kittykat and Little Laugh, the Hornmeister will buy you chicken nuggets on the way home.'

'A 20-box.' Dave nodded.

'If you let me go back to bed.' I smiled.

'Okie-Dokie... nuh-night Hornmeister.'

**10:02 am, Maccy D's drive-through**

Dave ordered a 20-box of chicken nuggets as he promised.

'If Sex Kitten keeps eating wubbish, she'll be fat.' I pouted.

'Little Laugh likes chicken nuggets.' A dopey smirk appeared on the Hornmeister's lips.

I giggled. 'And the Hornmeister lobes Little Laugh.'

**4 minutes later**

Eating chicken nuggets. They're so vair yum-o-licious.

I am interviewing Henry Holland tomorrow about his new clothing collection.

I lobe House of Holland, so I'm hoping for free samples.

I was planning on wearing this gorgey pinafore dress. It's white with black circles covering it.

Under a fitted black blazer with black pumps.

Or maybe my vintage summer dress, with my black and white strip Christian Louboutin espadrille wedges.

Hmmm... the wedges aren't that suitable.

Little Laugh would make his Mutti fall.

I lobed wedges though.

**10:21 am, Flicking through my diary**

Dave's debut nationwide tour begins this November.

He's doing 20 shows over four months.

I know the Hornmeister's vair excited about it.

Most of his shows are sold out. I'm so vair proud of him.

I would be attending a few of the shows throughout the tour.

'Is your tour preparation running smoothly?' Dave glanced towards me.

'Yep. It's fabbity. The Hornmeister even gets his own rider.'

I wouldn't like to be responsible for fulfilling Dave's rider.

'What does the Hornmeister demand?'

'The Biscuit has demanded: 4 complimentary tickets and backstage pass for Kittykat; transportation to and from the hotel; a bowl of Blue Smarties; Haribo Sour Cherries; kebab meat, onion rings and harsh browns; a jug of water; a 2 litre bottle of Pepsi; and chicken nuggets for Kittykat and Little Laugh when they visit.'

I laughed. 'A bowl of Blue Smarties?'

The Hornmeister shrugged. 'Thought it'd be a laugh.'

'Is Kittykat allowed to add things?' Dave chewed his lip.

'Like what?'

'I want pink lemonade... and a dishy male masseuse.'

'Sex Kitten! You're such a little minx.'

I stuck my tongue out. 'Fine... just pink lemonade.'

Dave laughed. 'Kittykat has herself a deal.'

**1 minute later**

There was silence in the car, until I selected another topic.

'So, what exactly happened with Dec and Ell?' I wanted to know Dec's side of the story.

'Uh... Mabs let it slip that Ellen broke up with her new bloke.'

'Ooo Radio Mabs, is it?'

'Yep. Dec rushed over to Ellen's house to check on her. He said Ellen was blubbering.'

Hmmm. I knew Ell rated this new bloke of hers. They'd been dating a month.

On the other hand, Ell and Dec have been dating on and off for almost six years.

'He said he hugged her... before going out in the rain to buy her favourite ice-cream.' Ahh.

Kittykat thinks she knows where this is leading. 'Ellen jumped him when he returned soaking wet.'

Dec obviously cares about Ell. The poor bloke probably doesn't know if he's coming or going.

Ell's booty calls with Dec are becoming a regular occurrence, especially when Ell is sad or drunk.

**2 minutes later**

The Hornmeister continued with his story. 'He also said they didn't even make it to Ell's bedroom.'

'Eww Dave! I didn't want to know that.' Dave laughed like a loon.

**12:04 pm, Home Sweet Home**

I must have fallen to sleep as I'm now in our bedroom, wrapped up in the duvet.

The Hornmeister's spooning me, so I wiggled backwards. 'Kittykat likes cuddling with the Hornmeister.'

'The Hornmeister likes cuddling with Kittykat, but if she's not careful spooning will lead to forking.'

I snogged Dave. Number 6 with a hint of nip libbling.

**1 minute later**

Ooo... the Hornmeister doesn't want to stop there. Number 8.

Nrrrghh. He just reached for Number 9.

If you loons don't mind, I think Mr. and Mrs. Laugh need some privacy. S'later.

**12:23 pm**

I left the Hornmeister in boboland. Kittykat needed a shower.

Little Laugh is hungry too, but he'll have to wait.

I wondered through to the bathroom, turning on the shower.

I'd brought my jimjams and dressing gown with me, because afterward I'm going to snuggle on the sofa.

Maybe watch some television.

**1 minute later**

Stepping into the shower: the water is naice and warm.

I washed my hair. I have the bestest smelling shampoo.

It smells like cocoa butter. It is from Lush.

I love most of Lush's products.

I sometimes write articles about them, even if it's just an excuse to get free samples.

Plus the Hornmeister buys me stuff from Lush when it's my birthday.

I'm in love with the soap called Rock Star.

It smells of vanilla and kinda like candyfloss. So yummy.

After I'd washed my hair I twisted it into a French plait, for that naturally curly look.

I washed the rest of me over with soap, before turning off the shower.

**12:41 pm**

Stepping out the shower I wrapped a towel around myself.

I'd decided to treat myself to a face mask, so I spent time deciding which one.

I decided on one called Cupcake. It kinda looks like chocolate mousse.

I dried off and climbed into my jimjams. I wrapped my dressing gown around me.

I took the face mask into the living room, so I could put it on after I'd eaten.

**5 minutes later**

Hmmm. Dave must have popped to the supermarket, because we have food.

I made myself a jam and banana toastie, to eat with a packet of ready salted crisps.

I snuggled -wrapped up in a blanket- in front of the TV to eat.

I wonder how long I have before the Hornmeister wakes up.

It's usually an hour minimum.

**12:53 pm**

Just applied my face mask.

Got myself a couple of cucumber slices for my mincers.

Replays of Friends is on the TV. It's so tres marvy just to relax.

Tuesday, 15 September

**6:15 pm**

The Hornmeister was cooking dinner when I arrived home from work.

I dumped my handbag and tote bags on the floor as Dave appeared in the kitchen doorway.

'Hey Kittykat.' I walked forward to hug the Hornmeister. 'Ahh. Kittykat is sleepy.'

Dave wrapped his arms around my waist.

Today had been fabbity. I'd met Henry Holland.

He'd given me a couple of tres marvy tops and a pair of vair gorgey purple polka dot skinny jeans.

Not that these clothes fit me right now.

I had noticed that my clothes were getting tighter.

Dave's brought me bigger clothes... but I lobe my wardrobe.

I'd asked for one of the tops in a larger size, so that me and Little Laugh could be trendy.

'Is Kittykat hungry? I nodded.

'Can I change into my jimjams?' The Hornmeister grinned, allowing me to go change.

**1 minute later**

Yawning, I removed my clothes, hanging them over our loveseat.

I am sleepy... but Jane says I be more energetic in my second trimester.

I've signed up for preggers yoga at le gym.

... and the Hornmeister said he'd come swimming with me.

**1 second later**

Wondering across the bedroom in my undercrackers.

I paused as I saw myself in our full length mirror.

Ohgodohgod. I have a bump. 'DAVE!'

**2 seconds later**

The Hornmeister hastily appeared in the bedroom doorway.

'Kittykat! What's wrong?' I was blubbering: hormones again.

'I have a bump!' Dave laughed.

'Kittykat, you scared the Biscuit. He thought you were being murdered.'

He wrapped his arms around me. 'Awww Sex Kitten. Shhh.'

The Hornmeister sat me on our bed. 'It's a vair pwetty bump.'

He ran his hands over my small bump. 'Kittykat is still vair beauuutiful.'

I snogged Dave. Number 6.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Another Chapter complete... Hope you all enjoyed reading it. Remember Read, Love, Review :) Love RoxannetheLaugh<strong>


	9. Red Velvet Cupcakes

**9. Red Velvet Cupcakes**

Thursday, 24 September

**9:03 am**

There was a box of Cupcake Garden cupcakes sat on my desk this morning.

With a note:

_Hope Little Laugh likes Red Velvet Cupcakes. I know Mummy does. Love James._

I opened the box, helping myself to a cupcake. Lee's Red Velvet Cupcakes are fab fabbity.

Little Laugh and Kittykat are having a baby shower when Little Laugh is 25 weeks old.

James is organising it, because he's my bestest friend.

We're inviting the Ace Gang, Rebecca, B, Feebs, Del, Mel and Scar... Mutti and Jane. All the girls from work.

I couldn't wait.

**11:23 am**

James' head popped around my office door. 'Morning Mrs. Laugh.'

I glanced up. 'Hey. Thanks for the cupcakes.'

He walked into my office and took a seat.

'Nah... s'not a problem. You ready for lunch?'

I glanced back towards my computer, clicking save.

'Yep. I need the piddly-diddly department, but then we'll head out.'

James smirked. 'That reminds me. Don't suppose Kittykat could wrangle Lee and me a couple of tickets to her hubby's show. We don't mind which one... if it's not a London show we'll make a weekend of it.'

'I'll ask.'

'Thanks. We like Brighton, if that's an option.' I nodded.

'Okay. That shouldn't be a problem.'

**15 minutes later, Pret A Manger**

Eating Italian Chicken Salad.

James thinks Lee is planning a surprise for their wedding anniversary.

They've been married two years... and they're so flipping cute together.

I attempted to keep James mind off of Lee, because surprises stress him out.

I asked him about work.

'What's your next assignment on?' James seemed to remember something as I ask this question.

'Oh yeah. Aya wants to see you. I meant to say earlier.'

Hmmm. That didn't sound vair marvy. 'We're running an article on the Stiff Dylans. Aya wants you to lead the interview and write up the article. I think Robbie may have requested you personally.'

I almost choked on my pomegranate juice when James mentioned the Dylans.

I haven't seen Robbie since my wedding... I haven't seen Mas in around 12 months.

Regaining my coolosity, I spoke. 'Thanks for the heads up. Are you taking the pictures?' James nodded.

**12:46 pm, Ringing Robbie**

Aya said I need to confirm time and date of the interview with the Dylans.

Robbie picked up the phone almost immediately.

'Hello. Robbie Jennings speaking.' It's rather naice to hear his voice again.

'Hey Robbie. It's Georgia. Sorry I'm using my office phone... I've been put in charge of the interview the Dylans are doing for Cosmo, so I need to organise a date and time with you.'

I heard Dom shouting in the background.

'ROB! YOU'RE UP MATE!' Robbie shouted back.

'I'M ON THE PHONE! MAS CAN GO NEXT!' Ben joined the conversation.

'TELL ADI YOU'RE BUSY! YOU AND MRS. JENNINGS CAN BE ALONE LATER!' I laughed.

I'd introduced Robbie to Mrs. Jennings. Adeline Piper and I went to university together.

Adi accidently threw a glass of water at Robbie, the first time they met... and now she's Mrs. Jennings.

They really are a vair adorable couple: totally luuurved up.

Ooo... and Robbie's a dad now. He and Adi have a beauuutiful little girl.

She's called Pippa Iris Jennings.

**5 minutes later**

'Georgia! You there!' Oops. I'm still on the phone.

'Yes. How is Adeline and Pippa?' Robbie chuckled.

'They're fab. How are Mr. and Mrs. Laugh?'

'We're groovy, still mad.' Robbie laughed again.

'Some things never change.' There was then a short pause. 'Erm... getting back to the interview. We're available 8th, 9th and 10th of October.'

I flicked through my diary. 'Hmmm. Okay. I'm free the 9th in the afternoon. Shall we say 1 o'clock.'

Robbie agreed, so we discussed further details and I gave him the studio address.

He had to go afterwards, because the Dylans are in the recording studio.

**5:32 pm**

The Hornmeister wasn't home when I got in.

There was a note: The Biscuit will be back soon. He's gone to catch dinner x.

I made myself at home in our living room.

Me and Little Laugh have our first preggers yoga lesson tomorrow.

I've brought new yoga pants from Hollister... and a new sports bra, so my nunga-nungas don't jiggle about.

... and a bump support for when Little Laugh grows.

**6 minutes later**

I was reading a preggers magazine by the time the Hornmeister returned.

He'd caught an Italian takeaway.

'The Hornmeister brought Kittykat lasagne.'

The Italian restaurant near our apartment does a fabulicious lasagne.

... and yummy spaghetti and meatballs.

I was over the moon, when this Italian restaurant started doing takeaway.

Kittykat and the Hornmeister ate Italian takeaway for a whole fortnight.

I smiled widely, didn't even care if my humongous conk spread across my face.

'I love the Hornmeister so much sometimes.' Dave laughed.

**3 minutes later**

On the Hornmeister's lap.

Eating our way through a massive tray of lasagne.

It's so vair vair scrummy.

'Dave.' Dave swallowed his mouthful.

'What Kittykat?'

'Little Laugh likes lasagne.' Dave grinned.

'The Biscuit likes seeing Kittykat smile.'

I smiled helping myself to more lasagne.

Friday, 25 September

**4:55 pm**

The Hornmeister has dropped Little Laugh and I off at yoga class.

He's hitting the gym, whilst I am yoga-ing.

The preggers yoga class isn't vair big. There's only nine women, including moi.

I am also the smallest preggers woman.

The yoga instructor approached me as I entered the studio.

'Hello. I'm Oli.'

'I'm Georgia.' Oli grinned.

'Ahh you must be Dave the Laugh's wife.'

I've never had someone recognise me.

Oli continued to smile. 'Don't worry. Your secrets safe with me.'

**5 minutes later**

Oli began the class with some breathing exercises.

He had soothing music playing in the background.

'... and exhale. Very good ladies.' He's a fabbity teacher.

We moved onto different yoga position which were highly recommended for when you're preggers.

Oli said they help strength your pelvic floor muscles and other important muscles.

**4:45 pm**

We finished the yoga lesson with more breathing exercises and relaxation techniques.

I lobe this yoga class. Oli's voice is so relaxing.

It's a fabbity way to keep fit whilst I'm carrying Little Laugh.

I couldn't wait for the next lesson.

**1 minute later**

The Hornmeister arrived -rather sweaty- to pick me up.

'Is Kittykat nice and relaxed?' Dave attempted to hug me.

I didn't let him. 'Eww... You're all sweaty.' He laughed.

I wouldn't admit it, but the Hornmeister smells sexy when he's all sweaty.

'Did Sex Kitten have a naice time?' I nodded.

'Fab fabbity.'

**9:30 pm**

The Hornmeister had taken a shower at le gym, so that he could take Kittykat out for dinner.

I'd changed out of yoga pants and tshirt, into an outfit that Dave had brought from home.

Kittykat's favourite dress and black pumps.

We went to this little romantical restaurant in the centre of London.

It's called The Penthouse and has a gorgey view of the London skyline.

It had been such a beauuutiful night, ending at number 10 about twenty minutes ago.

I watched the Hornmeister snooze. He's such a perfect husband.

**1 minute later**

Zzzzzzzz...

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I feel I've written so much today... the next chapter is almost ready to post. Might be up within the next hour, unless I get sleepy. Hope you all love this chapter. Just a bit of fluff towards the end, because I ran out of things to write and struggled writing about the preggers yoga. I've figured out that this story will be 37 chapters long, so still a way to go yet. Hope you all loved this chapter, don't forget to review, because reviews really make me smile. Love RoxannetheLaugh. Oh and in case you haven't seen I've changed the name of Gee's intern a few chapters back. I forgot I'd named Robbie's wife Adeline.<strong>


	10. Gadzooks Are those butterflies real?

**10. Gadzooks. Are those butterflies real?**

Thursday, 1 October

**12:01 pm, The Jennings' Residence **

Jas is particularly huffy. Fringy flicking and everything.

Hunky is unusually quiet and vair hunky-ish.

He's been following Jazzy around like a lost lamb.

**3 minutes later**

The Hornmeister slid next to me on the sofa.

He nuzzled my neck. 'Love you, Georgia.'

We're telling the Ace Gang and Barmy Army about Little Laugh today.

We're the first to fall pregnant. I am having a nervy b. about telling them.

I like how Little Laugh is our little secret.

**12:12 pm**

We're just waiting for the Viking Couple.

RoRo and Sven live in Reindeer-a-gogo-land.

They run some loony Viking themed holiday resort.

It's rather popular with ye ole' tourist.

**1 minute later**

Jools and Rollo have just arrived.

The Hornmeister has left me alone to speak with Rolland.

Jools sat in Dave's place and squealed. 'Gee!'

It is tres fabbity to see Jools again.

She's just opened her bed 'n' breakfast. It's like in the middle of nowhere.

'You and Dave must come and stay. It's gorgey there.'

I promised Jools that we'd visit.

That's if I could tear Dave away from his sell-out comedy tour.

**1 minute later**

Mabs and Ell have just sat beside mine and Jools feet.

Mabs has just qualified as a nurse. We're tres tres proud of her.

... And Ell's an accountant.

I spoke as Ell sat down. 'Kittykat's heard all about the Queen of Ditherland and Dec.'

Ell's turned into a humongous red loon.

'I-I-I... I mean... like... I... well... I can...' I interrupted her.

'Ellen. It's like the tenth time this has happened?'

Mabs nudged Ell. 'Yep. Number 10.' Ell's turned a deeper shade of red.

**2 minutes later**

Hunky had blabbed, so Dec came swooping to Ellen's rescue.

Mabs, Jools and I giggled like school girls.

**12:23 pm**

The Viking Couple have arrived.

I noticed Dave directing everyone into the living room.

Looks like we telling everyone about Little Laugh.

The Hornmeister smiled at me. 'It's time Kittykat.'

The Ace Gang and Barmy Army had sat down around the living room.

I stood next to Dave. Dave cleared his throat.

'Kittykat and I have something to say.'

**3 minutes later**

The Hornmeister had frozen. He couldn't say it.

I grabbed hold of Dave's hand.

'What the Biscuit is trying to tell you all, is that we're pregnant.'

Hmmm... out come those inner goldfishes.

The Hornmeister wrapped his arms around me.

'Wait until they see Kittykat's bump.' I grinned.

My baby bump is hidden under a loose top.

**4 minute later, Jas' and Hunky's Bedroom**

The Ace Gang dragged me upstairs.

Hmmm... Jas' and Hunky's bedroom isn't vair romantical.

Gadzooks. Are those butterflies real?

Jools interrupted my thought-train. 'Georgia!'

'Julia!' Mabs continued.

'Do we get to see your bump?'

**1 minute later**

Showing the Ace Gang my baby bump.

'Blimey O'Reilly Gee. How many weeks?'

I looked at Jools. RoRo poked my bump.

'HEY! Don't poke Little Laugh.'

'Arr... Kittykat be protective of the little laugh.'

'Rosie leave her alone.' Thank you Mabs.

'Like... I... we... I mean... didn't... like... know that... like you and... err... Dave were... well... trying.'

'We weren't trying Ell. It was a vair humongous surprise.'

Jas huffed. 'Typical.' What?

Mabs raised her eyebrows. 'Jas, are you alright?'

'NO! HER AND POXY DAVID RUIN EVERYTHING!'

Huh? I haven't done anything. 'JAS!'

**12:42 pm**

Jas went ballisiticisimus at Mabs, followed by getting into ye ole' huffmobile and leaving.

I was blubbering. The gist and thrust of what Jas said, was that I wouldn't be a fit Mutti.

Jools wrapped her arms around me.

'Georgia. You'll make a great mum. Don't listen to Jas.'

RoRo handed me a tissue. 'Yeah Sex Kitten will be an amazing Mutti.'

I wiped my mincers. 'RoRo. Can you fetch the Hornmeister?' RoRo smiled.

'Would Kittykat like that sun-side-up?' I smiled.

**5 minutes later**

The Hornmeister help me to my feet.

He wrapped his arms around my waist.

'Aww... Kittykat. What did Jazzy say?'

**1 minute later**

Blubbering into Dave's shoulder.

'Dave. I don't even know how to change nappies.'

The Hornmeister laughed. 'The Biscuit will be there to help.'

'Can the Biscuit change nappies?'

'Err... No.' I laughed. 'But he and Kittykat can learn... Together.'

The Hornmeister snogged me. Number 6.

**1 minute later**

The Hornmeister wiped my mincers.

'Kittykat will be a fab fabbity Mutti.'

'I love you, Dave.'

'I love Kittykat and Little Laugh.'

The Hornmeister looked rather dopey.

He tucked loose strands of hair behind my ear.

'I'll always love them.' I smiled.

'You're such a loon.' Dave laughed.

**6 minutes later, Dining Room**

Jas has stormed off, meaning Hunky served lunch.

Rollo commented as Dave pulled a chair out for me.

'The Biscuit's gone soft in his old age.' I laughed.

The Hornmeister glared towards Rollo.

'Just because I love my Kittykat and Little Laugh, doesn't mean I've gone soft.'

Rollo raised one of his eyebrows.

The rest of the Barmy Army looked pretty shocked.

Tom continued to serve dinner. 'Sorry about the presentation: Jas usually serves up.'

**1:09 pm**

Jas returned in her huffmobile.

We watched her storm upstairs without speaking.

Hunky followed her, leaving his lunch.

Lunck is vair scrummy yummy.

Jas made a meatloaf with vegetables.

**1 minute later**

'What's up with Jas?'

Ed almost jumped when everyone glanced towards him.

Jools shrugged. 'She reacted badly to the new of Little Laugh.'

'Why?' Ellen frowned.

'Her and Tom want a baby.'

Our attentions turned to Ell.

Firstly Ell didn't dither.

Kittykat knew Ell doesn't dither anymore, but had yet to see any proof.

It must only happen when she's shocked or embarrassed.

Secondly Mr. and Mrs. Vole want a Voley Child.

Thirdly. Why is Kittykat always the last to hear these things?

**1:14 pm**

Hunky and Po have been trying for a baby over the last 6 months.

Nothing has happened and it's putting a strain on their marriage.

I now understand why the Hornmeister and I ruin everything.

We hadn't meant to get preggers. It just happened.

I can't however imagine Hunky and Po are vair romantical about their baby-making.

I've had the baby-making discussion with my mother-in-law, shortly before mine and Dave's wedding.

Jane says you have to be relaxed and not freak out.

Basically trying for a baby doesn't always work for the best.

She told me that when me and Dave started trying I should whisk him away on holiday somewhere.

Something that would make us both relax.

Our honeymoon was relaxing... and it seems the perfect environment for making babies.

The Hornmeister spoke. 'They're trying too hard.'

I bet Jane had the same discussion with Dave. '... and their bedroom isn't exactly romantical.'

'What makes the Hornmeister such an expert?' Dave looked towards Rollo.

'The Biscuit and Kittykat didn't try and we're having Little Laugh.' I interrupted.

'We didn't planned Little Laugh, he just happened. We weren't stressing over getting preggers.'

**2 minutes later**

'Where did you conceive?' I looked towards Jools.

The Hornmeister grinned. 'On the Biscuit's and Sex Kitten's honeymoon... during a sunrise.'

Dave thinks Little Laugh was conceived in the morning.

I have to admit this is vair romantical of the Hornmeister.

Our honeymoon bedroom over looked the ocean: in the morning there was always a beauuutiful sunrise.

I lobe the Maldives. The Hornmeister promised Kittykat a second honeymoon there.

Actually, he promised me a babymoon, but seeing as we're having Little Laugh I don't think we need one.

I took hold of Dave's hand under the table.

Dec raised his eyebrows. 'What happen to you, man? You're like so serious.' I laughed.

The Hornmeister isn't serious.

**10 minutes later**

The Hornmeister has put Dec in Hunky and Po's wheelie bin.

Dave soon joined Dec, when Sven threw him into the recycling bin.

The Barmy Army roared with laughter. I shook my head.

**1 minute later**

Hunky and Po had appeared on their doorstep.

Tom sighed. 'I'm not even going to ask.'

Jas is stood slightly behind Tom, holding his arm. She didn't speak.

Ell had just ran over to the bins.

'Dec, darlin... are you alright?' Ed and Rollo laughed.

'Ooo darlin.' Their stupid voices made Ell flush red.

Dave shouted. He's head first in the recycling bin.

'The blood is rushing to the Hornmeister's head here!'

Tom wondered forward to help Dave, meaning Po reluctantly let go of his arm.

**1:34 pm, Hunky and Po's Bedroom**

Jas quietly asked to speak with me. Dec's wedged in the wheelie bin.

The Ace Gang and Barmy Army are still attempting to free him.

I perched on the edge of Jazzy's bed.

I watched Jas straighten out her creepy butterfly collection.

She mumbled. 'I'm sorry Georgia. Congratulations.' I raised my eyebrows.

Little Laugh deserves an apology as well.

It isn't his fault that his Aunt Jas is humpty-dumpty.

**1 minute later**

Jazzy's stood with both hands on her hips. 'What?'

'You're forgetting someone.'

**2 minutes later**

'... but I didn't say anything to Dave.'

Oh Jazzy Jazzy Jazz. 'What about Little Laugh?'

'You're kidding me.'

'Kittykat doesn't kid.'

There was silence... until Jas mumbled again.

'I'm sorry Little Laugh.' I laughed.

'He forgives you for upset his Mutti.'

**1 minute later**

Aww. Jas is blubbering.

I wrapped my arms around her.

'Mrs. Vole isn't allowed to blubber. You'll set Kittykat's hormones off.'

'I am such a useless wife.' Ahh. Poor Jas.

'Noo... Mrs. Jennings is marvy and Hunky loves her, vair vair much.'

Jas wiped her mincers: smudging her makeup.

'No. There's something wrong with me. We've tried everything.'

I laughed. 'Have you met the Hornmeister and Kittykat?'

... and that's when Mrs. Vole threw a stuffed owl at me and Little Laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Okay this chapter got a little longer than I anticipated: I'm sure none of you will mind :p Erm... so yeah now the Ace Gang and Barmy Army know about Little Laugh. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. In response to <strong>**_Lily Nicolson's _****review: I do sleep, but I'm an university student so don't sleep all that much: only during exams. Plus. I think I come across American for some reason, which would make it look like I work through the night. I don't I'm English. Oh and I can no longer type the word hormone without typing horn-mone first which is going to be a massive pain in the botty when I get back to university. Love RoxannetheLaugh **


	11. I'm blubbering Divvy Horn-mones

**11. I'm blubbering. Divvy Horn-mones.**

Friday, 9 October

**12:43 pm**

Setting up Cosmo's photography studio, ready for the Dylan's arrival.

The Stiff Dylan's rider arrived in my inbox yesterday afternoon.

I'd spent all evening and most of this morning fulfilling the demands:

- A dozen original donuts from Krispy Kreme. (There may be one missing, because Little Laugh may have eaten it for his breakfast this morning)

- Struffoli. (Feebs made it, so Mas better not complain)

- A humongous jar of Nutella.

- Five different drinks from Starbucks.

- A jug of sparkling mineral water with lemon slices.

- Frozen Lemonade.

- A security/crowd control at the studio entrance.

- Transport for their stylist and wardrobe.

- Music in the background, during the interview and photo shoot.

**1 minute later**

James has just arrived to set up camera's and lighting.

James told Kittykat off, because she looks pooped. 'Mrs. Laugh should be taking it easy.'

I sat in the armchair, opposite the sofa where the Dylans would sit.

'Good Kittykat, now I brought cupcakes for you and the Dylans.'

I laughed. James had brought a variety dozen box of cupcakes.

Hmmm... Lee doesn't miss a chance to advertise his store.

Oh no. James had noticed the wedges that I'm wearing. 'Hey! You're not allowed to wear those.'

**1 second later**

He's confiscated my wedges. I am now bare-foot.

'Jaaaames... I look naff without them.'

'I'm not listening Gee.'

'I hate you.' James laughed.

'I love you too, sweetie.' Argh...

**12:56 pm**

Chris, Ben and Dom arrived first. Dom spoke.

'Georgia the Laugh... Long time, no see.' He hugged me.

Ben raised his eyebrows. He'd noticed my shoeless state.

'Take a seat guys. Help yourselves to drinks and snacks.'

I watched them sit down, taking their drinks from Starbucks.

Dom looked through the snack.

He laughed. 'You even got Mas' Struffoli.'

'Yep. It's homemade... my eight-year-old niece likes baking with her mum.'

'Haha. Cool.' Chris spoke next.

'We didn't ask for cupcakes.' I sat down opposite them.

'No. They're from Cupcake Garden in Kensington. It's our photographers husband's company.'

I helped myself to a cupcake. 'They're vair vair fabbity.' I took a bite. 'Help yourselves, else I'll eat them all and I'm supposed to be cutting down.'

**2 minutes later**

Mas arrived. He's looking marvy. 'Hey Mas.'

I wondered over to hug him.

'Cara. It, how you say, fab to be seeing you.'

'You're looking fab.' Mas laughed.

'Grazie, bella.'

**1 second later**

Mas was now sat with the others. I sat opposite them.

Dom spoke. 'Look Mas, Gee got your Struffoli.'

'Cara. You know Struffoli?' I smiled.

'Dave's sister knew what it was. It's homemade by my niece.'

Mas tried some. I'd tried it last night: it's pwetty naice.

'It spettacolare, Cara.'

'Sono contento che ti piaccia.' The Dylans faces fell.

'You speak Italian!'

'Sure.'

**1:12 pm**

Robbie's late. Dom thinks Pippa's held him up.

The Dylans are talking between themselves.

I stretched in the armchair, flinching as my ligaments stretched.

James noticed me flinch. 'Okay Gee?' I nodded.

**1:23 pm, Robbie Arrived**

'Sorry I'm late. Pippa wouldn't let me leave.' Chris handed Dom a tenner.

I was discussing photos with James. Robbie took a seat next to Mas.

**5 seconds later**

I pouted. 'Doesn't Mr. Rock-Star hug Kittykats.'

'Didn't realise you'd be showing already.'

He knew about Little Laugh.

I didn't think you could see Little Laugh in this outfit.

My cute floral playsuit with wedges and gold bunting-style necklace.

Robbie got up to hug me. 'Congratulations. I've got a little something for you and baby.'

Dom interrupted the hug. 'You're preggers. We thought you'd just got fat.' Charming.

**1 second later**

The Dylans congratulated me.

Robbie sat me down, handing me his gift.

Mas spoke. 'You're how many weeks, Cara?'

'I'm 16 weeks.' I opened Robbie's present.

Robbie brought Little Laugh a teddy bear... and Kittykat a spa voucher for a vair naice spa in London.

'Aww thanks Robbie... but who told you?' He smiled.

'Dave.' The Hornmeister. I thought Little Laugh was our secret. 'Just look after baby, Gee. I could hear how much it means to Dave.'

I think I shall be having words with the Hornmeister.

**3:04 pm**

Interview with the Dylans is finished.

It was tres tres coolosity and sometimes humourosity.

I asked them about their fashion, music style, hobbies.

I asked Mas about his vesper, even if he didn't understand.

I brought up the past, asking about Dom's famous (and hillariosity) mohican.

I handed the Dylans over to James.

'Gee. How about a picture of Kittykat and the Dylans?'

Robbie agreed. 'That's a great idea.'

Me and Little Laugh with the Dylans... I'd look tres tres ridiculous.

**4 seconds later**

'You can have your wedges back.' Ooo. Now we're talking.

'Deal Mr. Storm. Gimme.' James laughed.

**1 minute later, Photo Time**

Robbie's arm's around my waist as I posed with them.

James began taking pictures.

I was in the middle, so I have Mas and Robbie either side of me.

It seems like only yesterday that I was torn between my three cakeys.

We're all so grown up. 'Georgia?'

Oh Lord Sandra... I'm blubbering. Divvy Horn-mones.

'I'm alright. It's just hormones.'

**3:06 pm**

Trust the Hornmeister to mystically appear as I'm blubbering in Robbie's arm.

I am used to Dave popping up at work, because the security guard just let him in.

'What is the Hornmeister doing here?' Dave raised his eyebrows.

'Kittykat wanted the Biscuit to pick her up.'

'You're early.' I moved to Dave's arms.

Falling into them as I tripped in my wedges.

'The Biscuit's going to hide Sex Kitten's heels.'

'Noo.'

'Yes. They're dangerous.' I pouted.

'Noo. I luuurve them.' Dave laughed. '... and who told Robbie about Little Laugh?'

The Hornmeister fell quiet. 'Well... that... I mean... It was... that would be... like... me.'

I smiled as he dithered. 'When?'

Dave pouted. 'Just after Kittykat told the Biscuit.'

Hmmm. I spoke again, tangling my fingers into Dave's hair.

'Why?' He didn't speak. 'Hooorn-meister... I'm not mad.'

A smirk appeared on Dave's lips.

'Kittykat is mad, an utter nutter.' I raised my eyebrows.

'Don't change the subject.' Dave frowned and mumbled.

'Davey darlin, you have to speak up.' Dave gulped.

'The Biscuit was scared, alright.' Awww.

I smiled -flared nostrils and everything- causing the Hornmeister smile too.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Three more chapters to go until we find out the sex of Little Laugh :p Then Gee and Dave can start talking names. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember Read. Laugh. Love. Review. Love RoxannetheLaugh. <strong>


	12. Little Laugh's has his Vati's

**12. Little Laugh's has his Vati's taste for troublemaking**

Tuesday, 13 October

**10:07 am, Oxford Street**

Meeting Adeline and Pippa Jennings. I'm wearing purple skinny jeans with cute teal pumps, my House of Holland tshirt and a fabbity scarf from Desigual.

My hair's up in a ponytail and quiff. Makeup minimalist: light foundation, lippy, eyeliner, mascara, bronzer and a bit of concealer.

Little Laugh's decided to make his Mutti go splotchy. I looked like Mrs. Blobby this morning.

I am sat in Starbucks, wearing the Hornmeister's Ray-Ban sunnies and drinking spearmint green tea.

**2 minutes later**

Adeline appeared wearing a leather jacket with high-waisted skinny jeans and black ankle boots.

Her eyes are hidden by dark sunnies, but she looks kinda flustered... that being said her dark brown hair looks fabbity with her new copper blonde dip-dye.

Pippa's sat in her buggy, wearing an adorable pinafore dress.

**1 second later**

Adi pushed Pippa over as she noticed me.

'Georgia, congratulations. Robbie told me, you must have been so shocked.' I smiled.

'Thanks... and yes: it's humongous surprise.' Adi hugged me.

'He said 16 weeks.' I nodded.

'It's 17 now, but yeah.' I'd been to see Florence yesterday.

She thinks Little Laugh is growing just fine.

I stood so Adeline could see my small bump. 'I bet Dave's a smitten father... Robbie is.'

'He won't leave my bump along, plus he's hidden all my heels.' Adi laughed.

'Wait until baby kicks. You're a good size at the moment.'

Pippa spoke next. 'Mu-mee. I have cake.' Adi nodded.

'Yes Sweetheart. You stay with Gee.' Pippa nodded.

**1 minute later**

Pippa is a talkative little thing.

'Gee. You Da-dee frwend?' I smiled.

She's so cute-osity. 'Yes. I'm your Mummy and Daddy's friend.'

'You have baby? Da-dee say.' I nodded.

'Yep. He's in my tummy.' Pippa giggled.

'I Mu-mee and Da-dee baby.' I continued to smile.

'Yes you are... I know your Mummy and Daddy love you vair much.'

Pippa little toothy smile is tres gorgey. 'Pippa loves cake.' I laughed.

Adeline returned with a cake for Pippa.

Pippa's little face lit up.

Adi removed Pippa from her buggy. 'She's so adorable.' Adi smiled.

'I know right. Just like her Daddy.' Adi sat Pippa on her lap.

Pippa inherited Robbie's blue eyes, but Adi's curly dark brown hair.

Adeline brushed her fingers through Pippa's hair.

'Georgia. You don't mind if a few reporters are following us?'

The media are vair interested in Pippa.

She's been in all the magazines and papers... Cosmo covered her birth.

'No.' Adeline smiled. 'Let's just enjoy shopping.'

'Totally... and we have to go shopping for Little Laugh. I love shopping for babies.'

I luuurve Adeline's idea. I lobed window-shopping for Little Laugh.

**11:41 am, Next**

In the baby section, looking at clothes.

'This would be adorable if it's a little girl.'

Adeline was showing me a marvy pink tutu-style skirt.

I would love to dress Little Laugh up in pwetty dresses.

I showed Adeline the teddy bear romper-suit that we'd brought Little Laugh.

'That's so cute. Pippa had something like that when she was little: it was a bunny one.'

'I'm waiting to find out the sex... then Dave's taking me shopping.' Adi smiled.

'Do you want a boy or a girl?' I shrugged, looking at the pwetty patterned baby growths.

'Dave wants a boy. I don't think I'm bothered either way.' Adi nodded. 'Do you think you'll have another?'

'Don't know. We haven't discussed it, but I believe Robbie would like a little boy.'

Adi moved to the next rack. 'Ooo... these would be perfect if it's a little boy.' She held up spotty dungarees.

'You have to tell me when you find out the sex, so I can buy you something for when it's born.'

I promised to tell Adi as soon as I found out Little Laugh's sex.

'Ooo... and if it's a girl, she and Pippa can play together. That'd be cute.' I nodded.

**4 minutes later**

Pippa spoke from her buggy. 'Mu-mee. Drink.' Adi knelt in front of Pippa.

'What's that Pip?' Pippa smiled.

'Drink.' Adi reached for Pippa's sippy-cup.

Pippa took her sippy-cup. Adi spoke again.

'How about Mummy buys Pip a new dolly?'

Pippa's eyes widened. 'Yep!' Pippa began nodding madly, meaning Adi laughed.

'Okay... After Mummy and Gee are finished, we'll get you a dolly, because you're being such a good girl.'

'Mu-mee. We see Da-dee?' Adi kissed Pippa.

'Daddy will be home later, Pip.' Adi stood, turning towards me. 'We went to watch the Dylans recording. The studio manager showed her how to make Daddy's voice sound silly. It was so funny, she laughed so much.'

I smiled. I am vair vair happy for Adi and Robbie. Pippa means everything to them.

**12:24 pm, Disney Store**

Adeline had let Pippa out of her buggy.

Pippa was running around the shop, with Adi chasing after her.

I followed with the buggy. I hope Little Laugh isn't this fast.

**5 minutes later**

I found Pippa and Adi looking at the Disney Princesses.

'Mu-mee. I want pwetty dress.'

Pippa was pointing at Belle style dress. It's yellow with red detail.

'And dolly.' She's also holding a doll of Boo from Monsters Inc.

Adeline picked Pippa up. 'Mummy said she'd buy you a dolly.'

Pippa pouted. 'Pwease. I be good.'

**20 minutes later, Heading for Lunck**

Pippa's now wearing the Belle dress and clutching Boo as she sat in her buggy.

I would've buckled too, if Pippa was my daughter.

Pippa's little pout is tres tres tricky to resist.

It's almost as catastrophic as the Hornmeister's pout.

... and Dave knows it.

The Hornmeister knows that if he pouts, Kittykat will agree to anything.

It's a vair good job that Kittykat has such fab nunga-nungas to even out the playing field. Hehe.

Wednesday, 14 October

**5:26, The Hornmeister's Home**

'Kittykat!' I grumbled opening my mincers.

I hadn't been feeling vair marvy.

The Hornmeister appeared in our bedroom.

'Pants! I'm sorry Kittykat, didn't realise you were snoozing.'

**1 minute later**

There was silences, until Dave climbed into bed with me.

'Ooo-err... Kittykat's in her undercrackers.'

The Hornmeister disappeared under the duvet. I grumbled.

'Dave. No.' He kissed Little Laugh's bump. 'No. Kittykat don't feel fab.'

I felt Dave's hands on my bump. 'Daddy's vair vair proud of his little troublemaker.'

Troublemaker? What? Dave kissed Little Laugh again.

'Daddy love's you.' I interrupted.

'What in the name of pants is the Hornmeister talking about?'

Dave popped out from under the duvet, reaching around me for a magazine.

'Our Little Laugh is a laughing genius.'

I took the magazine off Dave.

**4 seconds later**

Eeep... Kittykat and Adi are on the front cover.

Under the headline: 'Another Stiff Dylans Baby?'

**1 second later**

Flipping through the magazine to the article.

There are more photos of Kittykat and Adi, window-shopping for baby things.

_Adeline Jennings, wife of The Stiff Dylan's front man and heartthrob: Robbie Jennings, was seen yesterday enjoying a day out with close friend Georgia the Laugh: wife of comedian Dave the Laugh, and daughter Pippa. The three of them walked leisurely along Oxford Street, window-shopping and accumulating a few shopping bags. Nothing unusual, until they walked into Next's baby section. Adeline was overheard saying 'this would be adorable if it's a little girl' whilst looking at baby clothes. Followed by 'Don't know. We haven't discussed it, but I believe Robbie would like a little boy. Ooo... these would be perfect if it's a little boy.' Adeline, Georgia and Pippa ate lunch at Spaghetti House, where it also seemed that Mrs. Jennings had an increased appetite... _

I laughed like a loon. Woopsie.

_... Looks like the Dylans' heartthrob is expecting another baby. We wish them luck. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Jennings._

Dave's mincers and conk peered over the magazine.

'Hmmm. Little Laugh's has his Vati's taste for troublemaking.'

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Ah Naughty Little Laugh :p. Two chapters more to go and then we find out Naughty Little Laugh's sex. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I'm going to get through this story before I return to university. Read. Laugh. Review. Love RoxannetheLaugh x<strong>


	13. Partners in crime Dave's POV

**13. Partners in crime: The Biscuit and Laugh Jr. |Dave's POV|**

Wednesday, 21 October

**1:02 pm**

Poor Kittykat is icky-sicky poos.

Her conks gone red: she's all sneezy: and she sounds bloke-ish.

Kittykat's taken the day off work.

The Biscuit's looking after her, because he's a fab fab hubby like that.

He's made soup... for when Kittykat returns from boboland.

... and I'm looking after Little Laugh.

Making sure Sex Kitten's fever doesn't get too high.

Little Laugh doesn't like when his Mutti has le lurgy.

The Biscuit can't believe Little Laugh is so huge now.

Everyone can tell that Kittykat is expected a kitten now.

**4 minutes later**

Wondered through to our bedroom to check on Gee.

Kittykat is snoozing on top of the duvet.

She's wearing one of the Biscuit's tshirt.

I took her temperature again. Hmmm... 38.

**1 minute later**

Perhaps the Biscuit should call Florence...

... but maybe he is worrying too much.

I'd phone Mutti, if I didn't think she'd go Dr. Psycho.

No. No. I'll phone Flo. She told the Biscuit, he could phone whenever he's worried.

That's it... I'm phoning Florence the midwife.

**1:11 pm, Phoning Flo**

Flo answered her phone. 'Hello Dr. Adams speaking.' I gulped.

'Hello Flo... It's Dave the Laugh. I have a question about Georgia and baby.'

'Oh. Hello Dave.' I interrupted.

'Georgia's sick.' Florence chuckled.

'Ok. You know it's perfectly normal... baby will be weakening Georgia's immune system. Does she have a temperature?'

'Yes. 38.'

'Ok Hun, keep calm. That's not too high... just make sure Georgia rests and drinks plenty of fluids. If she wants she can take paracetamol, but she may not want too. Where is she now?'

I glanced toward Georgia. 'She's sleeping.'

'Under the duvet?'

'No... on top.'

'Alright. Mr. Laugh needs to remember: fluids, notorious food even if Gee's not hungry, paracetamol if Gee wants them, bed rest, and if her temperature rises about 39/40 phone me immediately. Okay? I promise she'll feel better soon. It's just a cold.'

I hope Kittykat would feel better soon. The Biscuit doesn't like it when she's sicky.

**6 minutes later**

Lying next to Kittykat. Her mincers opened. 'Dave.'

'Hey Beautiful.' Gee smiled.

'I want soup.' I leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead.

'Okay Kittykat. I'll fetch you some.'

**1 minute later, Our Kitchen**

Re-heating soup and looking for the OJ in the fridge.

The Biscuit could have sworn we had some.

Oh... There it is, hiding behind the milk.

**1:29 pm**

Walking back to our bedroom, holding a tray.

A bowl of soup, glass of OJ and jug of water for Kittykat.

Kittykat is now sat in bed... blowing her conk.

I placed the tray on my bedside cabinet.

I stroked Kittykat's hair. 'Feeling better, Kitty?'

'A little.'

'Gut. Can Gee feed herself?'

She pouted. 'Noo. The Hornmeister has to feed me.' I laughed.

**1 minute later**

Feeding Kittykat soup.

'The Hornmeister will have to feed Little Laugh like this when he's older.'

'Can't wait, Kittykat.' Gee smiled.

'Have you thought about what you'd like to name Little Laugh?'

The Biscuit has a few names, rattling about in his loony noggin.

'I like Fergus.' I thought Kittykat was going to spit soup at the Biscuit, or possible choke.

'Fergus! We're not naming Little Laugh, Fergus. It's tres tres ridiculous.'

'Fine. How about Ryan? The Biscuit's great-grandfather was called Ryan, he died fighting in WWII.'

Kittykat was silent for a few moments. 'Ryan is naice. Anymore?'

Hmmm. 'Rylee. Oscar. Zander. How about Kittykat?' Gee grinned.

'I like Aiden, Tyler, or maybe something unusual like Knox.' I laughed.

'Knox isn't unusual Kittykat. It's cruel... Knox Knox.' Gee didn't look impressed.

'Okay. Shut up. What about girls names?' I smiled, feeding Sex Kitten more soup.

'Um... Gemma. Madison. Lucy. Kittykat's turn.'

'I like Madison. I was thinking Autumn... or Stella... or Brooke.' Hmmm.

'I like Brooke... but Kittykat and the Hornmeister have plenty of time to decide.' Gee agreed.

**4 minutes later**

Because Gee's feeling a little better, she's updating her blog.

Her last blog was an announcement clearing up the Jennings' baby rumours.

There's a lobely photo of Kittykat and bump... and a not so flattering photo of the Biscuit.

Kittykat had used a photo of the Biscuit in his boxers, chilling with a beer on our sofa.

I hadn't shaved that morning and look like some kinda couch-potato.

'What's Sex Kitten writing about?'

Gee finished off her sentence. 'I'm not embarrassing the Hornmeister, if that's what he's wondering.'

I think the Biscuit is safe. Kittykat is blogging about face-goo.

**20 minutes later**

Hmmm... Reading Kittykat's newest blog.

The Hornmeister has made a guest appearance again.

_... I can safely confirm that this particular face mask is edible and evidently yum-o-licious. Hubby ate most of the batch I made for myself, although it did give him the trots: but on the bright side it will have given him a baby smooth colon..._

Thursday, 22 October

**9:04 am**

Kittykat must be feeling better. She's being a bossy-knickers.

The Biscuit has been to the supermarket four times this morning.

Trip 1: Magazines for Kittykat.

Trip 2: Jam for Kittykat's breakfast.

Trip 3: Tissues for Kittykat's conk.

Trip 4: Chocolate for Little Laugh.

I've just collapsed onto the sofa. 'Dave!' Oh Lordy... not again.

**1 minute later**

Hiding behind the sofa. 'Dave!'

**2 minutes later**

Bugger. Kittykat found the Biscuit.

'Why is the Hornmeister hiding behind the sofa?'

'Because he doesn't want to fetch anything else from the supermarket.'

I knelt before Gee. 'Pleeease. Don't make the Biscuit go. Pleeease Sex Kitten.'

Gee laughed. 'You're such a Drama Queen. I just wanted a cup of tea.'

'Oh. Right.' I scrambled to my feet. 'The Biscuit can do that.'

**1 minute later, le Kitchen**

Kittykat had followed me. 'What kinda tea would Sex Kitten like?'

Gee leaned against the kitchen worktop.

'Um... Chamomile tea. Please.' I made Kittykat and myself a cuppa.

'You look vair sleepy, Kittykat.' Gee yawned.

'Will the Hornmeister cuddle with me?' I smiled.

'Kittykat always asks divvy questions... the Hornmeister luuurves cuddling with her.'

'I love you.' Gee's gorgey smile had appeared on her face. I luuurve her smile.

'I love you more.' Kittykat laughed.

'I love you most.'

**9:23 am**

Sat snuggling with Gee on the sofa.

Kittykat's munching her way through a packet of Oreos.

The Biscuit managed to steal an Oreo for himself, but Kittykat wasn't impressed.

Gee's fever has gone, she's just sniffly and sleepy.

**1 minute later**

Kittykat told me off as I touched Little Laugh.

'Hornmeister!' I like touching her bump. 'Hands off my bump.'

'... but the Hornmeister likes feeling Kittykat's sexy bump.'

'You're such a div.' I pouted.

'Noo. The Hornmeister loves his Kittykat.'

**10:03 am**

Kittykat has fallen to sleep on the Biscuit's lap.

... and she's snoring, which is so vair vair cute.

Kittykat is beeautiful when she's snoozing.

**2 minutes later**

Carried Kittykat bridal style into our bedroom, placing her on our bed.

I covered her with a blanket, so her and Little Laugh didn't get nippy.

I kissed Gee's forehead. 'Have fabbity dreams Kittykat.'

**1 minute later, The Living Room**

Playing on the Hornmeister's NES.

It's the first game console that Vati brought the Hornmeister.

I lobe it vair much... but Kittykat doesn't let the Biscuit play video games.

I wanna teach Little Laugh how to play when he's older.

I tried teaching Kittykat, but she's pants.

Me and Little Laugh are going to have so much fun.

I'll teach him to play footie... and we can play pirates.

We'll be partners in crime: The Biscuit and Laugh Jr.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hey. Another chapter for you all to joy. Gee's first preggers cold and a naming discussion. I'm not spoiling the surprise. The only person who gets to know Little Laugh's name is me :p Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I was asked in a review if I plan on publishing a chapter a day. I will try, but I have a driving theory exam coming up in a few weeks and I'm supposed to be studying for that. I definitely hope to get the story finished before Sept 23, because that's when I return to university. Anywho Read. Love. Review. Love RoxannetheLaugh.<strong>


	14. The Green Lantern's botty

**14. The Green Lantern's botty**

Saturday, 31 October

**7:35 pm, James and Lee's Halloween Party**

The Hornmeister had found me the bestest costume ever. I'm a skeleton.

I'm wearing a printed tshirt with a ribcage and across my bump there's Little Laugh shown as a skeleton.

I have arm warmers with skeleton arms and leggings with the skeletons lower half.

A skeleton style masquerade mask finishes the outfit with a pair of black pumps.

I look tres tres fabbity. Hair's up in a messy bun, and makeup spookily dark.

A little black eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara. Some grey lippy and pale foundation.

The Hornmeister has come as a wolf-man. He looks vair marvy with his fake fur.

**1 minute later**

I rang James and Lee's doorbell.

Lee opened the door... at least I think it's Lee.

He's dressed as The Flash.

**1 second later**

The Flash spoke. It is Lee.

'Hey Gee. Dave.' Lee hugged me. 'You're costume is stunning, Mrs. Laugh.'

'Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself.' Lee smiled.

**1 second later**

He invited us in. James and Lee live in a beauuutiful terrace house in Notting Hill.

Their house is uber trendy... I lobe their taste in interior design.

Lee lead us through the house to their living room.

They'd invited a house full of guest.

There's music playing and the coffee table was overflowing with Halloween candy.

The room was decorated with streamers and fairy lights. It's a vair grooving party.

Lee wondered over to The Green Lantern.

I watched as Lee's hands squeezed The Green Lantern's botty.

The Green Lantern must be James.

They snogged (number 5) before James looked towards me and the Hornmeister.

**2 seconds later**

Hugging James. 'Gee, this costumes amazing.' I smiled.

'Merci... and get you, you're looking tres tres sexy.' James blushed. I laughed.

The Hornmeister spoke. 'Kittykat. Stop embarrassing the poor bloke.'

'Is the Hornmeister jell?' He laughed.

'No.' Dave wrapped his arms around me. 'Kittykat knows she belongs to the Biscuit.'

He snogged me.

**7:54 pm**

Dave got me a drink: non-alcoholic of course.

He also got himself a beer.

I started mingling. I had recognised a few people from work.

The Hornmeister was mingling too... making people laugh as per usual.

I'd just introduced myself to a friend of Lee's in the dining room.

'Hi. I'm Georgia the Laugh.'

'I'm Molly Piper. You're Dave the Laugh's wife.' I nodded. 'That's awesome. I'm Lee's best friend.'

Right... so this is the best friend that James is always telling me about.

'I work with James.' Molly nodded.

'I know. Lee says you're a fan of his cupcakes.' I laughed.

'Yep. Little Laugh likes them too... been eating a lot recently.'

'Tell me about it. I ate so many when I was expecting my first.'

'You have children?' Molly nodded again.

'Just one... Ami-Lee. Her daddy's babysitting tonight.'

Ahh. 'You're separated?' Molly laughed.

'Heavens no. Russell working tomorrow, so he's spending the night with Ami.' Right.

'How did you meet Lee?'

'We went to school together. I'm the first person Lee told when he came out... and the first person he phoned when he fell for James'

Awww. 'That's so cute.' Molly laughed.

'How about you? You dated Robbie Jennings and Masimo Scarlotti. What they like?'

I laughed. 'Mas is complicated and the language barrier caused quite a few misunderstandings between us. It wouldn't have worked.. and Robbie, Robbie's amazing... but we're not compatible. I'm a massive loon and he's a rock star.'

'So Dave the Laugh instead?' A smile appeared on my lips.

Always the Hornmeister: he's the only bloke I need.

**8:29 pm**

The Hornmeister is hiding behind me and Little Laugh.

He seems rather embarrassed and shook up.

'Is my Davey alright?'

'That bloke is hitting on the Biscuit.'

The Hornmeister pointed towards a bloke in a purple morphsuit.

He's got a lush body. Wish Kittykat had persuaded the Hornmeister into a morphsuit.

'What happened?' Dave had wrapped his arms around my waist.

He was peering over my shoulder with a pout on his lips.

'He used sticky eyes on the Biscuit.' I laughed like a loon.

'Dave. You can't see his eyes.' Dave continued to pout.

'The Biscuit knows... and he slapped the Biscuit's botty.'

I turned to face Dave, wrapping my arms around his neck.

'Hmmm. The Biscuit shouldn't be so damn irresistible... Kittykat is almost jell.' Dave smiled.

I snogged him. Number 6.

**4 minutes later**

James interrupted our snogging fest.

He was holding a tray of yummy appetisers.

I ate most of the tray, as James spoke to the Hornmeister.

'Edward giving you gyp? Just ignore him mate... he's just broke up with his boyfriend.'

I interrupted, before Dave could reply.

'Are there anymore little stuffed mushrooms, they're tres tres fabbity?' James laughed.

'We'll get Gee and Little Laugh fed, then I'll deal with Teddy for you.'

James led me out towards the kitchen.

I'd taken hold of the Hornmeister's hand, so he was being dragged behind up.

**10 seconds later, the Kitchen**

Lee's in the kitchen, organising the food.

He looks tres hilarious wearing an apron with his Flash costume.

'Gonna need another tray, Hun. I ran into Kittykat.' Lee laughed.

'Help yourself Gee. Watch the bacon and cream corn fritters, they've just come out the oven.'

**5 minutes later**

Lee's cooking is vair vair marvy. I'd married him just for the food.

That's if, I wasn't married to my Hornmeister and Lee wasn't a homosexualist.

James went to deal with Edward. Lee raised his eyebrows.

I spoke. 'He was hitting on Dave.' Lee laughed.

'I forgot how bad Ed is... sorry mate.' Dave shrugged.

'The Biscuit will survive.'

**9:18 pm**

I don't feel vair fab. The Hornmeister helped me upstairs.

'The Biscuit thinks Kittykat has eaten too much.'

James said I could have a lie down in one of their guest room.

**3 seconds later**

Dave helped me onto the bed. 'Kittykat should rest.'

'... but I didn't even have dessert.'

Dave laughed, tracing his fingertips along my jaw.

'I'll ask Lee to save you a slice of cake.'

'Okie-dokie Hornmeister.'

**4 minutes later**

The Hornmeister stayed with me, until my mincers fluttered shut.

'Nu-night Kittykat. Sweet dreams.'

Sunday, 1 November

**11:12 am**

We must have stayed over James and Lee's last night.

... and the Hornmeister must have popped home for clothes.

I'm wearing my own jimjams, snuggled up to the Hornmeister in the guest room.

**1 minute later**

Because the Hornmeister just grumbled when I poked him, I climbed out of bed.

I waddled downstairs to find James in the kitchen.

'Morning.' He smiled.

'Morning Gee. Feeling better?'

'Yes, thanks. Do I get breakfast?' James laughed.

'Sure... as soon as Lee gets out the shower. Green tea?' I nodded.

James put the kettle on. 'You and Dave finding out littlen's sex on Tuesday?'

'Yep... and we're hearing Little Laugh's heartbeat.'

The Hornmeister and I are vair vair excited about Little Laugh's next scan.

I can't wait to hear his little heartbeat... plus I may have to stop referring to him as him.

**11:34 am**

Lee entered the kitchen as me and James were gossing about my baby shower.

James has already said that Lee would make a gorgy cake... he's just waiting for the sex.

There's not much James can do, until he knows whether the theme needs to be pink or blue.

I'm allowed to suggest things, but it's supposed to be a surprise.

James is going to plan everything.

**2 minute later**

Lee is making bacon waffles and boiled eggs with runny yolks for breakfast.

This will please the Hornmeister, because he lobes runny boiled eggs and bacon.

James and I continued to goss, until Dave appeared in the kitchen.

He looked sleepy. 'Morning Davey.' He smiled.

James placed a strong coffee in front of the Hornmeister, as he sat next to me.

I ran my fingertips through Dave's hair. He'd perk up after his coffee.

Dave sipped his coffee. 'What's for breakfast?' Hehe. The Hornmeister's tummy's rumbling.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. A Halloween chapter... next chapter's the big one. Is Little Laugh a girl or a boy? All will be revealed. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, remember to review. Love RoxannetheLaugh.<strong>


	15. Little Laugh is so beauuutiful

**15. Little Laugh is so beauuutiful**

Monday, 2 November

**5:43 pm**

I am reading about anomaly scans in my preggers book.

It says Flo will be checking Little Laugh's development for any abnormalities.

There's a vair vair long list of problems that can happen to Little Laugh.

There's one called Trisomy 13... If Little Laugh has this he's going to die.

**1 minute later**

I'm blubbering: tears fell onto the pages of my preggers book.

Dave must have heard me, because he appeared in the doorway.

'Awww Kittykat. What's wrong?'

Tears flooded my mincers again as I stared towards the Hornmeister.

'Little Laugh might be abnormal.' The Hornmeister frowned.

**3 seconds later**

The Hornmeister's now straddling my legs.

'Kittykat shouldn't think like that.' He wiped my eyes.

I sobbed. 'He might die!' Dave gazed into my eyes.

'He's not going to die.'

I was panicking, my breathing fell out of rhythm.

Dave looked anxious. 'Kittykat stop it. Breath.'

'I don't want Little Laugh to die.'

'He won't.' Dave place his hands on my cheeks. 'I promise.'

**5 minutes later**

The Hornmeister managed to calm Kittykat down.

I'm sitting on Dave's lap with his hand either side of my bump.

'Dave. I'm scared.' He kissed me.

'I know Kittykat... but everything's going to be fab.'

I leant my head against Dave's chest.

Tuesday, 3 November

**3:02 pm, Florence's Office**

I am vair vair frightened that something will be wrong with Little Laugh.

I don't know what I'll do if Little Laugh isn't alright.

I'm laying on the examination table, the Hornmeister is holding my hand.

'Okay Georgia. I will be examining baby's development during the scan, measuring baby's development. We'll have a little listen to the heartbeat and towards the end we'll see if we can determine the baby's sex.'

I nodded, removing my tshirt from over my bump.

Flo squirted the goo-stuff around my bellybutton.

**10 seconds later**

Little Laugh appeared on the ultrasound machine as Flo ran the detector across my bump.

Little Laugh is so beauuutiful. I couldn't take my mincers away from him.

He's such a energetic little thing... there's nothing wrong with his limbs.

I can see them: two little arms, little legs, little feet and little hands.

... and his little face. Little Laugh's little face is gorgey.

I squeezed Dave's hand as tears flooded my eyes.

Dave squeezed my hand in return.

'You're such a fabbity hubby, Hornmeister.' Dave smiled.

'Little Laugh is sooo pwetty. Isn't he?' I nodded.

Florence was silent as she examined Little Laugh.

**2 minutes later**

The Hornmeister's watching Little Laugh with a confused expression.

'Is he sucking his thumb?' Florence nodded.

'Yes. That's fairly common.' I smiled: that's vair cute.

The Hornmeister wiped my eyes and kissed me on the forehead.

I am vair vair glad that the Hornmeister is here.

I couldn't have done this without him.

I squeezed his hand vair tightly. He laughed.

'Watch it Kittykat. The Hornmeister needs that hand to hold his microphone.'

I laughed. Dave snogged me. Number 5.

**3:15 pm**

Florence positioned the detector, so we could see Little Laugh's face gain.

'Baby's developing very nicely. Nice length limbs. No deformities. There's two functioning kidneys, a little heart rapidly beating, baby's spine is aligned. Your baby's a healthy little thing... nothing to worry about.'

I flushed red. The Hornmeister had shared my worries with Florence.

'If you look here...' Flo moved the detector. '... you can see baby's urine emptying into his bladder... and these black bubbles in baby's stomach are amniotic fluid that baby will swallows.'

It's marvy to know that Little Laugh's okie-dokie.

I feel so vair vair relaxed now.

'There's plenty of amniotic fluid for baby to swim in... my only worry is where the placenta's currently sat. It's a little low, but as a rule it'll move up as you progress through the pregnancy. We'll give you another scan in your third trimester, just so we can confirm the placenta has moved.'

I trust Florence. I without a doubt feel like I'm in safe hands.

**9 seconds later**

Florence was listening for Little Laugh's heartbeat.

**4 minutes later**

A little train-like sound filled the room.

Gadzooks. Little Laugh's heartbeat is so adorable.

Dave spoke. 'Can Little Laugh hear us?' Florence replied.

'Anytime after 23 weeks, baby will begin hearing his Mummy's heartbeat.'

I must have let my inner goldfish out. 'Little Laugh will hear me?!' Florence chuckled.

'Yes. Just your heartbeat to start with...' Wow. '...and towards the 30 week mark, baby will hear sounds that are outside: like Daddy's voice.'

Dave smiled. 'I can read him that book you brought, Kittykat.'

I lobe how excited the Hornmeister gets about Little Laugh.

**3:32 pm**

Florence is trying to determine Little Laugh's sex.

Little Laugh's misbehaving. He doesn't want us to see.

We had to wait for Little Laugh to move.

**5 minutes later, Little Laugh moved.**

Florence chewed her lip. 'He's a boy.' Gadzooks.

Little Laugh's a boy. He's a little boy.

'We're having a boy?' Flo nodded.

'Yes.' I looked towards the Hornmeister with a massive smile.

Aww... the Hornmeister blubbering. 'Dave?'

He wiped his eyes. 'We're having a boy?' Florence laughed.

'Yes.' A gorges smile appeared on the Hornmeister's lips.

'We're having a boy!' Bless. He sounded so thrilled.

**1 second later**

The Hornmeister snogged me. Number 6.

'I love you, Kittykat.' He snogged me again.

**3 minutes later**

Florence interrupted our snog fest. 'How many photos am I printing?'

I'm planning on send a scan photo to each of Little Laugh's grandparents, inside 'It's a boy' cards.

'Three. Please.' Flo nodded.

**6:12 pm, House of Laugh: the Living Room**

Dave's cooking us dinner and listening to music.

Kittykat's internet shopping for Little Laugh... with her debit card.

I've found a marvy little pair of Converse for Little Laugh. Red Converse like his Vati's.

**2 minutes later**

Kittykat has 'accidently' ordered some Converse for Little Laugh. Oopsie.

... and a few gorgey sleepsuits.

**6:36 pm**

I have found a beauuutiful cot for Little Laugh.

I couldn't buy it though... The Hornmeister said no big items, unless he agreed.

Buying a cot was tres tres important. It made having Little Laugh seem so real.

I waddled through to the kitchen, pausing in the doorway.

Ohgodohgod. The Hornmeister's dancing.

He makes me smile so much.

I'd forgotten how flipping loony the Hornmeister's dancing is.

**3 minutes later**

I laughed like a loon: couldn't hold it in anymore.

The Hornmeister froze instantly... like a musical statue.

How come Davey looks so drop-dead gorgey, even if he's a red loon?

Dave spoke. 'Why's Kittykat spying on the Biscuit?'

'Davey was dancing... it makes Kittykat smile.' Dave raised his eyebrows.

I raised mine higher. 'Why's my Davey dancing?'

The Hornmeister seemed speechless. I laughed.

Dave just raised his eyebrows even higher.

'Isn't Davey allowed to dance, just because he's happy?'

Awww. He's such a cutie pie. 'Davey that's ador-rable!' He cringed.

'Kittykat is sooo embarrassing.'

I smiled... without worrying about my humongous conk.

I have such a flipping fabbity hubby and a gorgeous Little Laugh on the way.

Kittykat is so vair lucky.

**2 minutes later**

Oh yeah... Little Laugh's cot.

The Hornmeister's seeing to dinner.

I leant against the worktop. 'Daaa-vey.'

'Yes Kittykat.'

'I found Little Laugh a fab fabbity cot.'

The Hornmeister laughed. 'Okay. Let's see it.'

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. It's a boy :) So... Dave was right with his assumptions :p. Plus... I did drop a massive hint with the fact that the front cover for this fanfic is blue. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the somber start, but all is well. Remember to review. Love RoxannetheLaugh x.<strong>


	16. To Mr and Mrs D the Laugh

**16. To Mr. and Mrs. D. the Laugh**

Sunday, 8 November

**8:03 pm**

We're having fireworks and a BBQ around James and Lee's house.

The guest list is small... because I'd invited Robbie, Adeline and Pippa.

The only other guests -apart from Kittykat and the Hornmeister- are Molly, her husband and Ami-Lee.

I rang the doorbell: James answered with a smile.

He invited us in, because it's nippy noodles outside.

The Hornmeister has made me and Little Laugh wear so many layers.

I began unwrapping once in James and Lee's hallway.

I am wearing a new jumper dress, there's no point attempting to hide my bump now.

Under this purple jumper dress I am wearing woolly black tights with ankle boot.

My hair is down in curls. My makeup is subtle.

If you don't count the amount of concealer I used, because Little Laugh's being naughty again.

I woke up this morning to a humongous zit outbreak. I'd screamed.

Little Laugh needs to stop messing up his Mutti's skin.

**1 minute later, All Unwrapped**

James hugged me. 'You're looking nice, Gee.' I smiled.

'Thanks. Where's hubby?'

Dave's popped to the wazzarium, so James led me through to the living room.

'He's in the kitchen. He promised Ami, he'd make her favourite cake.'

Ami-Lee Piper is four-years-old and Lee's goddaughter.

I sat down on the sofa, James sat opposite me. 'It's his crumb cake that you like.'

Mmm... Yum-o-licious. Lee's crumb cake is tres tres gorgey. James laughed.

'It's for Ami, not Kittykat and Little Laugh.' I pouted.

James shook his head. 'What time is Robbie coming?'

'I said eight thirty.' Dave entered the room as I spoke.

He sat next to me, kissing me on the cheek.

I snogged him. Number 5.

**15 seconds later**

James interrupted us. 'So... who wants drinks?' I laughed.

'Yes please. Pomegranate juice in a wine glass.'

James spoke. 'Beer, Dave?' The Hornmeister nodded.

**1 minute later**

James went to fetch drinks.

I shuffled onto the Hornmeister's lap.

He whined. 'No Kittykat... you're vair heavy.' Charming!

'Am not. The Biscuit is just a wimp.'

'Is not... Kittykat is just a fatty.' Uhh!

**10 seconds later**

Giving Davey the ole' cold shoulder.

James appeared in the doorway, looking vair puzzled.

He raised his eyebrows. 'Did Mr. and Mrs. Laugh have a tiff?'

'Mr. Laugh called me fat!' Dave argued back.

'For pants sake... I'm a comedian, Georgia. I was pulling your leg.'

Total maturiosity. I left the living room.

I didn't want to see Dave's foolish mug, right now.

**8:10 pm, The Kitchen**

Eating Lee's crumb cake and blubbering.

Lee'd hugged me, before offering me a slice of cake.

He's now sat opposite me. I spoke.

'This is vair vair delicious: especially when it's just out the oven.' Lee laughed.

'Georgia, you think everything I cook is yummy.'

'It is. You're a tres tres fabbity cook.'

I fed myself another bite of cake, Lee continued to laugh.

**4 minutes later**

The Hornmeister's looking for Kittykat.

I continued with ye ole' cold shoulder as Dave appeared in the kitchen.

He spoke. 'I love Kittykat.' I huffed.

'... but Kittykat's just a fatty.' Dave smirked.

'Yep... but I still love her. I will always love her. I promised her I would.'

**3 seconds later**

Hugging the Hornmeister. I lobe him... except for his vair vair naff moustache-in-training.

Oh. That's right. I haven't told you loons.

The Hornmeister has decided to grow a moustache for Movember.

It's going to look vair vair ridiculous, but the Hornmeister won't listen to moi.

Dave thinks growing a tash is tres manly.

He hasn't shaved for eight days, so it's just stumble at the moment.

I don't mind a bit of designer stubble...

...but Dave's plans for his moustache don't float Kittykat's boat.

He wants one with twirly-whirly ends. Hmmm.

**8:21 pm**

Molly has just arrived with her husband and daughter.

Ami-Lee ran into the living room. 'UNCLE LEE!'

Lee scooped Ami into his arms. 'Hello princess.'

Ami hugged Lee. 'Uncle Lee. Cake for princess?' Lee laughed.

'Sure... but don't tell Mummy.' Lee put a finger to his lips.

Ami mimicked him. 'Shhh.' She's so adorable.

**10 seconds later**

Lee and Ami had crept into the kitchen. Molly appeared in the living room.

She has a vair lush bloke attached to her arm.

'Hey Georgia... Dave.' She introduced the bloke, as they sat opposite us. 'This is my husband, Russell.'

Russell spoke. 'Hey. You must be Georgia and Dave the Laugh.' Bugger. I've gone jelliod.

'Nrrrghh.' Dave laughed, as both of my hands flew to cover my mouth.

'Yep. Excuse my wife. She's kinda mad.' Russell laughed too.

'So I've heard.' Oh fab fabbity.

**8:34 pm**

I think the Hornmeister has found a new pub-buddy.

Russell and Dave get on like a house on fire.

... expect there's no fire: fire would be bad.

**1 second later**

The doorbell rang again... that would be Robbie and Adeline.

I answered the front door.

Robbie was stood there holding Pippa: Adeline stood by his side.

He smiled. 'Hey Georgia.' I invited them in.

Robbie sat on the stairs to remove his own and Pippa's shoes.

**2 seconds later**

James appeared as the Jennings where removing their shoes.

He wrapped his arms around me.

'Hey.' I began introductions.

'This is Robbie's wife: Adeline.' Adeline smiled towards James. 'Adi, this is James.'

James spoke. 'It's lovely to meet you, Adeline.'

'Please, Adi is just fine. Thanks for inviting us. We brought you this.'

Adi handed James a orchid-flower thingy. James grinned.

'Thanks.' His attention turned to Pippa.

Pippa was now hiding under Adi's dress. '... and who's this little beauty?'

Pippa's little voice appeared. 'I Pip.' Adi picked her up.

'Pippa, she'll be three next month.' James nodded.

**9:04 pm**

After introduction and a few drinks, Lee lit the BBQ.

Pippa and Ami are sat in the conservatory, playing together.

Adi's so vair pleased that Pippa seemed to have made a frwend.

She's watching Pippa from the patio, where we're all sat.

The Hornmeister is gossing with Russell and Robbie.

Robbie spoke. 'Oh yeah. Gee... I've got something I'm supposed to give you.'

Robbie pulled an envelope out of his pocket.

He handed it to me: _To Mr. and Mrs. D. the Laugh_

The handwriting belonged to Mas.

I opened the envelope and pulled out a wedding invitation.

_Mr. Angelo Caro and Mrs. Sofia Caro_

_Request the pleasure of your company at the marriage of their daughter_

_Violetta, to Mr. Masimo Scarlotti_

_on February fourteen, at nine o'clock, Saint Peter's London._

Total goldfish moment... the Hornmeister was also speechless.

I didn't even know Mas had proposed to Violetta.

Violetta is an Italian lingerie model. They've been dating for three years.

Robbie spoke. 'He wanted to keep it private.'

I nodded: rereading the invitation.

Why's Mas inviting us to his wedding? I didn't invite him to our wedding.

'He's inviting Lindsay too.' Oh fabbity... Wet Lindsay a.k.a. Hilter-in-a-Skirt.

'You heard from Lindsay recently?' Robbie nodded.

'Yes. Sent me an email last weekend.' I chewed my bottom lip.

'She married?'

'Nope. I think she's single... she's a lawyer, back home.' Hmmm.

Wait! February. I can't face Octopussy dressed as a blimp.

Little Laugh would be humongous by February.

Ohgodohgod. It would be the stuffed olive all over again.

**5 minutes later**

I can't believe the Hornmeister: he'd just accepted the wedding invitation.

'Me and Kittykat will be there.' I was having a total nervy b.

'Dave! I can't. I'll be humongous by then.' He shrugged.

'So Kittykat, that's not a problem. We'll buy you a fab maternity dress. Make you look pwetty.'

I flushed bright red: utter red loonosity.

**9:42 pm, Firework Time**

The fireworks are vair pwetty... but I can hardly keep my mincers open.

I'd been fed yummy BBQ food and now Kittykat is sleepy.

'Dave... Kittykat's sleepy.'

The Hornmeister is already supporting most of my weight.

James spoke. 'Take Gee upstairs. We don't mind if you stay the night.'

**1 minute later**

The Hornmeister has me bridal style, walking through the house.

'Go boboland, Kitty...' Zzzzzzzz.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Little bit delayed, sorry. I needed a break, so time away from writing this story. Hopefully I'll be back writing for a few days now... so a few more chapters will appear in the next week or so. I've planned up to chapter 25, so I've got things to write. After that I've got to start thinking again, but I'm sure something will come to me. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's a bit of a filler and introduction to Mas' wedding which I will write about later. Remember to review, because I need all the motivation I can get to keep writing. Love RoxannetheLaugh.<strong>


	17. Hornmeister's upper-lip-caterpillar

**17. The Hornmeister and his upper-lip-caterpillar**

Wednesday, 19 Movember

**8:30 pm, Cuddling in Bed**

The first show of Dave's comedy tour is tomorrow.

The Hornmeister's tour begins in Newquay, Cornwall.

He's booked us a few nights in a lobely hotel on the seafront.

It'll be naice having a short seaside break with the Hornmeister.

I am even excited about seeing his show.

The Hornmeister's moustache-in-training isn't behaving.

He says it's vair itchy.

'Argh! Bloody tash is driving me nuts.' I laughed.

'You could always shave it.'

'Kittykat would like that, wouldn't she?'

'Yep. I even brought your razor with us.'

'Argh!' The Hornmeister scrambled out of bed, hurrying into our ensuite.

**4 minute later**

I'd waddled into the bathroom to check on Dave.

He's stood in front of the mirror, splashing water onto his face.

Poor Hornmeister: suppose I should help him.

I grabbed my wash bag... pulling out my moisturiser.

**1 minute later**

Moisturising the Hornmeister's naff tash.

'You're such a marvy wife.' I laughed.

'Ain't I just.'

Thursday, 20 November

**9:03 pm, Dave walked onto Stage**

'Two fish in a tank... one turns to the other and says, who's flipping driving this thing.'

There was silence: Dave raised his eyebrows. 'No. You didn't like that one. Kittykat thought it was a hoot.'

**10 minutes later**

'How did Kittykat find out about Little Laugh? She did a couple of those preggers test things... you know, you that stick-thingy that women piddle on... and if it's positive, they keep it! A stick covered in piddle! Ours are in a box labelled memories... I'm just thankful I wasn't wearing a durex the night Little Laugh was made, else we might have had to keep that as well.'

The audience laughed: I think that joke is tres tres gross...

... but I laughed like a loon when Dave moaned about keeping our preggers tests.

**5 minutes later**

'... and for the luuurve of pants, my mother-in-law cannot cook, not even a sausage... my mother-in-law could burn salad!'

**9:39 pm, Dave's Dressing Room**

Eating chicken nuggets.

Little Laugh is rather hungry... Kittykat's tootsies hurt.

**4 seconds later**

Resting my tootsies.

**1 second later, Updating my Blog**

_The Hornmeister first performance of his nationwide tour is tonight. I am hanging out backstage. I would be watching from stage left, but my tootsies hurt. Little Laugh's getting bigger and bigger: my feet don't like it. Tonight I am wearing a marvy navy maternity dress from ASOS's maternity range. It's a vair flattering fit and Little Laugh seems vair happy in it. Other recent purchases for moi also from ASOS are: a cute fitted tshirt which reads 'Hands off the Bump' and fab floral blouse which I'm planning on wearing to work..._

_... Recently Little Laugh has given his Mutti terrible skin, so I've been experimenting with different cleansers. I brought Grease Lightning and 9 to 5 from Lush this weekend. Grease Lighting is fabbity for sudden zit outbreaks. It's become a must have product in my wash bag. 9 to 5 didn't work for my skin type, but it smells marvy and perfect for the quick morning rush of the city..._

_... My facial moisturiser, also from Lush: Cosmetic Lad, also had a use yesterday. The Hornmeister's moustache-in-training has reached the itchy stage of growth. It's been driving him barmy, but Cosmetic Lad moisturiser seems to have solved the problem. The newest problem is he's using all my moisturiser, which I need for my face. I just want to shave that bloody caterpillar off his lip... _

**10:15 pm, Returned to watching Dave**

'My wife had this bonkers cat: his name was Angus. Part Scottish wild cat apparently: a bit of a ladeez man with the female felines. Had the poor fellow neutered... in my opinion that's cruel, even if he was kinda mad.'

The Hornmeister paused for a sip of water.

'Didn't stop Angus from being flipping loopy... but then I'd be flipping mad too, if someone snipped off my nads!' Dave laughed.

A bloke in the audience shouted. 'You're rubbish, mate!' Dave raised his eyebrows.

'Nice woolly hat, mate... you cold, or just a moron? Because it isn't nippy noodles in here.'

**11:04 pm, Dave's Dressing Room**

The Hornmeister's show has just ended: he appeared in the dressing room doorway.

Kittykat and Little Laugh are vair vair sleepy.

The Hornmeister is vair loud. 'Was the Biscuit fabbity, or what?!' I yawned.

'Yes. The Biscuit was tres tres magnific.' Dave smiled.

He sat next to me. 'Is Sex Kitten sleepy?'

I nodded with a pout. 'Kittykat's tootsies hurt.'

'Awww.' The Hornmeister stroked my head. 'I'll massage Kittykat's tootsies for her, if she likes.'

**4 minutes later**

Zzzzzzzz...

**11:24 pm, Our Hotel Room**

The Hornmeister place me under the duvet. I mumbled.

'Does Kittykat get her tootsie massage now?'

'Kittykat was sleeping.'

'... and now she isn't.'

'Only if Kittykat gives the Hornmeister a snog.' Hmmm.

Is snogging the Hornmeister and his upper-lip-caterpillar for a tootsie massage, a reasonable compromise?

**1 minute later**

Yep. Snogging the Hornmeister. Number 6.

**14 seconds later**

Ooo... Mr. Laugh. Number 9.

'Davey, stop Sex Kitten is sleepy.' He pouted.

'... but I was gonna let Sex Kitten be on top.' I flushed red.

Ooo-err. 'Really?' Now we're talking.

Number 6¾. 'Yep.' Nrrrghh.

Friday, 21 November

**11:39 am**

I peered out from under the duvet. Kittykat smells eggs and bacon.

'Morning Kittykat. I ordered us some brunch.' Fab.

I climbed out of bed and sat opposite Dave.

Brunch looks tres marvy: eggs, bacon, hash browns, sausages, beans, fried bread.

Dave raised his eyebrows as I squirt ketchup onto my plate.

I raised mine higher. 'Problem?' He laughed.

'Sex Kitten's in her nuddy pants.' Oh yeah.

'Thought there was a breeze.' The Hornmeister laughed like a loon, fetching my silk robe.

'Tah.' I pulled the robe on, before beginning to eat.

**12:01 pm**

Having a shower: Dave's trimming his naff tash.

'I booked a table for dinner... there's this lobely restaurant on the beach-front: apparently the tables spill out onto a sand terrace.'

'That sounds tres romantical, Hornmeister.' Dave's reflection smiled in the bathroom mirror.

'Haven't taken Kittykat somewhere naice in a while.' I smiled. I love him, so much.

**7:04 pm, Lusty Glaze**

The restaurant's beauuutiful: tables set on a sand terrace like Dave had said.

We were shown to our table, the Hornmeister pulled out a chair for me.

'Awww... This is so fab.' Dave sat opposite me as the waiter handed us menus.

'The Biscuit's glad Kittykat thinks so.'

We ordered drinks, so the waiter fetched them while we decided on food.

I'm starving. 'Does Kittykat see anything she fancies?' I peered over the top of my menu.

'I see the Hornmeister.' Dave laughed.

**3 seconds later**

I have never had dinner under the moonlight, with candles.

The Hornmeister may have daft ideas... but this isn't one of them.

'My Davey isn't as foolish as he looks.' He raised his eyebrows.

'The Biscuit doesn't look foolish.'

'Has he not seen that caterpillar growing on his lip?'

'Hey! Be naice about Malcolm.' Malcolm?

Oh Lord Sandra... the stupid fule has named his moustache.

'Malcolm the Moustache? Really?'

'Yep.' He stuck his tongue out.

**5 minutes later**

We've ordered our food.

I've ordered tempura tiger prawns, the veggie burger and vanilla ice-cream.

The Hornmeister's ordered a squid starter and fillet steak: medium raw.

It is such a lobely night... gut job it isn't raining.

Dave took hold of my hand from across the table.

'How Little Laugh?'

'He's behaving himself: except for the disagreement he's having with my poor little tootsies.'

'Ahh... but the Hornmeister will look after Kittykat's tootsies.'

That reminds me, I didn't get that foot massage last night.

'Can I have a tootsie massage tonight, minus number 10?'

Dave laughed. 'Sure. For my Kittykat, anything.'

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I'm stopping it there for now, as the next chapter will lead on with the rest of their night. I am not a stand up comedian (I'm a Biochemist), so if Dave's comedy routine is awful I'm sorry. I'm funny, but I can't write stand up for the life of me. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers on the last chapter, your reviews really make me smile. Love RoxannetheLaugh x<strong>


	18. Naughty preggers brain

**18. Naughty preggers brain**

Friday, 21 November

**7:21 pm**

Our starters arrived: I fed myself a prawn as Dave continued to talk.

'He's taking her on a babymoon to somewhere in the south of France.'

We're talking about Hunky and Po.

Tom phoned Dave on Monday. He's taking Jas away somewhere naice.

They're not going to think about baby and see what happens.

... but knowing Jas, she'll be a fussy-knickers anytime her and Hunky don't use a boy balloon.

She's always been pernickety about using contraception.

She always gave me proper unimpressed looks, if I told her that me and Dave had forgotten to use a durex.

'Jas and Tom will have a Voley Child eventually... they're just not as chilled as me and the Hornmeister.'

Dave laughed. 'No. The Hornmeister is a master of geschlechtsverkehr.'

'Dave! Don't be rudey-dudey.' He winked.

**5 minutes later**

Little Laugh's eaten half of his Vati's starter as well.

The Hornmeister would be allowed his main course...

... because me and Little Laugh don't like medium rare steak.

... and the Hornmeister didn't grumble when Little Laugh ate his starter, so it's coolio.

**7:30 pm**

Our main courses arrived: the Hornmeister seemed kinda nervy.

'Anything interesting happening at Kittykat's work?'

Hmmm. Small talk... not fab. I took a bite of my veggie burger.

'Nope. Same old, same old: interviews, articles and office goss.'

Why's the Hornmeister even having a nervy b.?

'Hornmeister! What have you done?'

Dave glanced towards me with a flabbergasted expression.

He laughed. 'Am I that obvious?' I smiled.

'Nope. Mrs. Laugh's just vair fab at reading her hubby?'

'Uh, well, the Hornmeister's kinda been asked to do an interview for a magazine.'

I raised my eyebrows. Why's that so terrible?

'Davey, that's fabbity.' Dave chewed that bottom lips of his.

I groaned. 'Noo. Stop it.' He raised his eyebrows. 'Stop being so flipping lush.' He laughed.

'It's for Closer.' Huh? Oh yeah... the magazine.

Gadzooks. Closer! That's a vair humongous fandango.

'... the Biscuit, Kittykat and Little Laugh will be on the front cover.'

Hang on... the Biscuit, Kittykat and Little Laugh? I'd gone total goldfish.

I can't be featured on Closer's front cover.

'Dave. Kittykat can't.' Dave raised his eyebrows.

'Why not?'

'Because I look like an obese teletubby.' The Hornmeister grinned, but didn't laugh.

'Don't be a fule. Kittykat and Little Laugh are beeautiful.' He pouted.

**6 minutes later**

Dave's still pouting. 'Fine. When is it?' Dave smiled.

'End of January.' Bugger!

I'll be humongous by them. 'I'll buy Sex Kitten a naice dress.'

Ooo... 'I'm listening.' Dave rolled his eyes.

**7:46 pm**

Kittykat has agreed to do the interview and shoot with the Hornmeister.

The Hornmeister has promised to buy Kittykat a naice dress.

... and some preggers-safe nail polish, so Kittykat can have fabbity nails.

... and a new clutch bag.

I continued munching my way through my veggie burger.

'What's tomorrows plan?'

**1 minute later**

Dave wanted a lazy morning tomorrow.

It would be naice, because we never get lie-ins nowadays.

Lie-in and breaky-in-bed sounds just marvy.

Alright. Kittykat's easily pleased... deal with it.

The Hornmeister didn't have much else planned for tomorrow.

I suggested a romantical walk along the beach.

I also fancied fish 'n' chip from the sea front for lunck.

**8:05 pm, Dessert**

Mmhm. Kittykat's in ice-cream heaven: this vanilla ice-cream is flip-flippidy fabbity.

'Does my Kittykat like her ice-cream?'

Mmhm... it's so vair yum-o-licious. 'Nrrrghh.' Dave laughed.

Saturday, 22 November

**10:03 am**

Reaching around the bed, looking for the Hornmeister.

He isn't here. Why isn't he in bed with Kittykat?

I opened my mincers. Yikes!

Our hotel room is full of balloons... pink confetti fell after a bang.

'Happy Birthday, Kittykat!'

Eep... Kittykat turns twenty-five today.

Kittykat totally forgot her own birthday.

Dave laughed. 'You forgot?'

'Yep.' He laughed again.

Gadzooks. So vair many balloons... the Hornmeister obviously didn't forget.

Naughty preggers brain, forgetting Kittykat's birthday.

**1 minute later**

Sat in bed, leaning against Dave, covered in prezzies.

I unwrapped the prezzie from Jane and Richard first... there was a note along with a jewellery book..

_Georgia. We wanted to give you this one your wedding day, but Dave said you'd be wearing a necklace that Connie gave you. It's a family heirloom, so keep it safe. I thought you'd appreciate and get some wear out of it. Have a great birthday. Love Mom and Dad._

Inside the jewellery box was a beeautiful pearl, silver and diamond necklace.

I didn't know what to say. 'Mutti was hoping you'd like it.'

'I lobe it.' The Hornmeister rang his fingers through my hair.

'Gut gut... wear it next time the Biscuit's Mutti visits, okay?' I nodded.

The pearl necklace would be fabbity with my maroon maternity dress.

**15 minutes later**

Lots of lobely prezzies from the Ace Gang... and lots of money from everyone else.

Vati and Mutti even sent money, which is so fabbity.

Money is so vair much better than the tres tres horrifical dress that they gave me last year.

The Hornmeister has just placed the last prezzie on my lap.

_To Kittykat... From the Hornmeister and Little Laugh_

I smiled, snogging Dave. Number 5.

**1 minute later**

The Hornmeister had had my prezzie gift wrapped, because he's tres tres pants with wrapping paper.

The wrapping paper has Kitten's all over it. 'I luuurve the wrapping paper.' Dave grinned.

'The Biscuit thought Kittykat might.' The Hornmeister raked his fingers through my hair.

I smiled and began unwrapping the prezzie.

**1 minute later**

Under the wrapping paper was a marvy red floral maternity dress.

... and wrapped in this maternity dress there's a gorgey lingerie set.

I snogged the Hornmeister. Number 6.

The lingerie's perfectamundo, completely appropriate and my favourite style.

I am always vair vair impressed when the Hornmeister buys me underwear.

He's such a fabbity hubby. 'I love you.' Dave smiled.

'The Hornmeister did gut?' I laughed.

'Yes. Vair gut... they're fab. Thank you.'

'What about the dress?'

The red dress is skater style... with a daisy pattern. I lobe it.

'It's vair naice. I've taught my Hornmeister well.' He laughed like loons.

**3 seconds later**

Snogging the Hornmeister. Number 6.

Dave's hands are on my bump.

Such a fabbity start to my birthday... if I do say so myself.

Sunday, 23 November

**10:02 pm**

Laying in bed... trying to sleep.

I've been having this strange fluttering in my bump recently.

I thought it might be wind, so didn't mention it to the Hornmeister.

Tonight the fluttering is definitely stronger though.

Oh. Wait. It's Little Laugh moving.

**4 seconds later**

Gadzooks. I can feel Little Laugh moving.

Ohgodohgod.

I rolled over, almost shouting into the Hornmeister's ear.

'DAVE! Little Laugh moving!'

The Hornmeister had just fallen to sleep.

He almost jumped out of bed when I yelled.

'Christ on a bike! Georgia... you'll give me a heart attack.'

'... but I can feel Little Laugh moving.' Dave smiled.

'Really?'

**6 minutes later**

The Hornmeister's hands are on my bump...

... but I guess it's a little early for him to be able to feel Little Laugh.

'What does it feel like?' I glanced towards Dave.

'Kinda like having wind.' He laughed.

'Oh Kittykat.' I pouted.

'I've felt it for a couple of weeks, I thought it was wind.'

Dave stroked my cheek. 'You're so silly. Go to sleep.'

**2 minutes later**

Laying awake feeling Little Laugh move.

He's vair active for this time of night.

It makes having him feel so vair real... my little boy.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Next chapter for you all. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review. Love RoxannetheLaugh<strong>


	19. The Sofa is Evil! Dave's POV

**19. The Sofa is Evil!**

Wednesday, 3 December

**11:03 am**

Kittykat's blubbering. It tres horrible seeing Gee upset.

... but she's always upset on December 3.

It's been three years now and she still misses Angus.

Georgia was so brave the day it happened.

She didn't blubber once... until we were alone in bed.

The Biscuit remembers the waterworks that night... didn't stop until Gee dropped off into boboland.

I wrapped my arms around Gee. 'Awww Georgia.' Her arms wrapped around me.

I stroked her head, attempting to comfort her. 'Just let it all out, Kittykat.'

Uh! Gee's arms tightened around the Biscuit.

The Biscuit hopes Kittykat can't squeeze harder... else he'll pop.

I rubbed Little Laugh who's squished between us.

He's must be getting rather heavy for Gee to lug about.

Kittykat is so humongous.

**11:35 am**

Gee spoke. 'I loved Angus... even if he was kinda barmy and attacked my tootsies.'

'I know you did, Georgia. Remember that I was there when he attacked that car.'

Gee gave a little laugh. 'Blimey. He's a bit bent.' I smiled.

That's the first thing I said when I saw Angus after his car accident.

I stroked Gee's cheek and kissed her. 'I should have kiss you that day.'

A small smile was now on Gee's lips. 'Fanks.'

'For what?' Kittykat snogged me.

'Just for being Dave.'

I chuckled. 'Always Kittykat.'

**2 minutes later**

Kittykat's having a Gee moment.

She'd tangled her fingers in the Biscuit's hair.

'I used to get jealous that Emma's hands would always be in your hair.'

I raised my eyebrows. Emma? Where did Emma come from?

Gee laughed. '... But then Angus spat at her.' Ahh. Back to Angus.

I ran my fingers through Kittykat's hair. 'You're such a loon.'

'... but I am Mrs. Laugh though.' I laughed.

'Yes. I love the loony Mrs. Laugh... I hate seeing her mis though.'

Gee's smile had disappeared again. 'But Angus is in cat heaven, remember. He's having fun.'

Kittykat smiled, resting her head against the Biscuit's chest.

**12:15 pm **

Ouch! Something's kicking the Biscuit in the stomach.

Hmmm... It's not Kittykat. Kittykat wouldn't kick the Biscuit.

I rubbed my stomach. Ouch!

Gadzooks. Little Laugh.

**4 seconds later, Feeling Gee's bump**

Little Laugh's got vair vair strong little legs.

He's going to be a fabbity footie player.

Gee raised her eyebrows. 'Can you feel that?' I raised mine.

'He's kicking right where your hand is.'

'He's a vair gut kicker... wowza. Does he always kick this much?' Kittykat nodded.

'He naps throughout the day... but he's usually fairly active around lunck.'

Arr. Kittykat and Little Laugh are hungry.

I chuckled. 'Someone's hungry?' Gee nodded.

'Will Mr. Laugh cook me Singapore Noodles?' I grinned.

'Sure sure.' I tweaked her conk.

I'm glad Gee's feeling a ickle better.

**2 minutes later**

Cooking Kittykat some lunck.

Kittykat appeared wearing her dressing gown, waddling towards the fridge.

The Biscuit lobes the way Kittykat waddles.

'Is there any vanilla milkshake left? Ooo never mind... found it.'

**1 minute later**

Watching Gee dip carrot sticks into vanilla milkshake.

'Kittykat that's vair gross.'

'The Biscuit doesn't know what he's talking about.'

I laughed. Gee stuck her tongue out.

Kittykat and Little Laugh eat so vair much.

It's demolishing the Biscuit's bank account.

'Is Davey putting Little Laugh's cot together today?'

I've been decorating Little Laugh's nursery over the last fortnight.

One wall's covered in fabbity wallpaper that Gee found.

It has red, blue and grey robots all over it.

The Biscuit's tres pants when it comes to hanging wallpaper. His Vati had to bail him out.

The other walls are painted pale blue to match the blue robots.

Gee's has filled the nursery with flat-pack furniture and things for Little Laugh.

Little Laugh's furniture is red. His cot arrived yesterday.

I needed to begin putting the furniture together. I nodded.

'That's the Biscuit's next job.' Gee smiled.

'16 weeks left.' I glanced towards Kittykat.

It's naice to see her excited about Little Laugh's arrival.

I was looking forward to meeting him... less looking forward to the screaming and pooping.

**3:23 pm, Assembling Little Laugh's Cot**

Kittykat's sat watching me as I build Little Laugh's Cot.

She's sunk into a humongous bean-bag. The Biscuit may just leave her there...

... because Kittykat's never going to be able to get out by herself.

There aren't any ye ole' English destructions for the cot... fortunately there's Italian.

Not that the Biscuit is following the destruction.

The Biscuit knows how to build a cot. Easy Peasy. No problemo.

**15 minutes later**

Hmmm... perhaps I should use the destructions.

I don't want Little Laugh's cot to be unsafe.

I don't want the little guy getting hurt.

Gee smirked as I returned to the destructions.

'I thought the Hornmeister was too manly for instructions.'

I raised my eyebrows. 'The Biscuit is... but he doesn't want the cot to collapse with Little Laugh in it.'

Kittykat pouted and awwwed at me. I stuck my tongue out.

'You're a vair vair adorable Vati, Hornmeister.'

I raised my eyebrows. Kittykat knows not to call the Biscuit adorable.

Gee giggled. 'Is the Hornmeister looking forward to being a Vati?'

I gazed towards Gee as she yawned.

'Of course the Biscuit is... He can't wait to have Little Laugh in his arms.'

**5 minutes later**

The Biscuit was a little concerned when Kittykat didn't reply.

I hadn't noticed the tears in Kittykat's eyes.

'Kittykat?' Gee attempted to wipe her mincers.

'I'm sorry.' I pouted. Why's Kittykat sorry?

**4 seconds later**

Hugging Gee. 'I forget how fabbity the Hornmeister really is sometimes.'

I stared into Gee's tearful mincers.

'... but that shouldn't make Kittykat blubber.' I wiped Gee's eyes.

**2 minutes later**

Rubbing Kittykat's baby bump.

The Biscuit wants to see Kittykat's pwetty smile.

'It's my naff preggers hormones... so don't fuss over me.' I laughed.

'Mr. Laugh will always fuss. He lobes Mrs. Laugh.'

Gee smiled, but began blubbering even more.

'Mr. Laugh thinks his Mrs is sleepy.' Gee yawned.

**4:10 pm, Putting Kittykat to Boboland**

Kittykat's struggling to keep her pwetty mincers open.

The Biscuit helped his wifey into bed. 'Thank you, Hornmeister.'

I laughed quietly, positioning pillows around Gee and Little Laugh.

'You're the bestest hubby ever.' I kissed Kittykat goodnight.

'Nu-night Kitten.' Gee smiled, closing her mincers.

Thursday, 4 December

**11:15 am, Starbucks: Oxford Street**

The Biscuit's not vair gut at this prezzie buying malarkey.

Kittykat says I have to buy Little Laugh a prezzie for his baby shower.

... but Little Laugh already has everything.

**1 minute later, Phoning Vati**

'Hey son... wasn't expecting a phone call.'

'Vati. What did you buy me when I was a baby?' Vati laughed.

'I brought you your first football: that scruffy bear of yours, that you refuse to throw away: and pair of little trainers... but if you're looking for a baby shower present, may I suggest a rattle or teething ring.'

'Because that's boring... everyone buys rattles.' Vati laughed again.

'Where are you?' I sipped my coffee.

'Oxford Street... why?'

**1 minute later**

Think Vati is ignoring the Biscuit... or the old coot's fallen into boboland.

'VATI!'

'DAVID!' Ouch... that hurt the Hornmeister's tabs.

'Meanie... you hurt the Biscuit's ear-holes.' Vati chuckled.

'What about your old man's ear-hole?'

I changed the subject back to the Hornmeister's problems.

'What am I supposed to buy Little Laugh?... Kittykat's already brought him everything.'

'I don't know, Dave.' Flipping fabbity.

Some Vati he is... can't even help the Biscuit buy a prezzie.

He's supposed to help the Biscuit when the Biscuit is panicking.

If I don't get Little Laugh something naice, Mrs. Laugh said she'd make the Hornmeister sleep on the sofa.

I don't like the sofa... it's bumpy and it gives the Hornmeister wedgies in his sleep.

The sofa is evil!

'You're supposed to know... you're my Vati. You're supposed to help the Biscuit.'

Dad exhaled loudly. 'Why didn't you phone Rebecca? Rebecca's much better at this sort of thing.'

**5 minutes later**

Hung up on Vati. The Biscuit's Vati is useless.

Phoning Rebecca. 'Hello Pookie Bear... Now's not a good time, I've kinda got my hands full.'

I laughed. 'Ooo-err... that's what she said.' Rebecca sighed.

'Grow up. I'm performing open-heart surgeon.' I pouted.

'... but it's an emergency.' Rebecca laughed.

'I'm sure it isn't. What's up?'

'Vati's useless and the Biscuit need to buy Little Laugh a prezzie.'

Rebecca laughed again. 'That's not an emergency.'

I finished my coffee. 'Pleeease Beeee... help me. I don't know what to buy.'

'Fine. There's a really cute set of wooden blocks in The Baby Boutique in South Kensington... Gee was looking at them last week: but didn't buy them.' Yes! Thank you Lord Sandra.

Hang on... Wooden blocks? Really?

'Are you sure?' Rebecca laughed.

'Yes, you dope. I won't tell Gee I told you... so she'll think it's cute.' Genius.

Rebecca is a flipping genius. Hmmm... maybe not flipping.

Doubt cartwheelies would be vair sensible in scrubs and theatre.

'Rebecca, I could kiss you.' She laughed.

'You're welcome... but I'll pass on the kiss.'

**4:32 pm, Home Sweet Home**

Hiding Little Laugh's prezzie, so Kittykat doesn't peek.

The Biscuit's had it all gift wrapped prettily.

... but it'll be safe under the Biscuit's and Kittykat's bed.

Little Laugh stops Kittykat from looking under our bed at the moment.

Can't wait to see Kittykat's face when she opens the prezzie.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Sorry for the wait :( Hope you all enjoyed this chapter... little bit of Dave the Dope I know and it's mainly fluff, but hopefully you all enjoyed it... and sorry about the sad beginning. Love RoxannetheLaugh<strong>


End file.
